Brave
by Demi-Leigh
Summary: Bella lived a simple and quiet life before her village was attacked. Now she must gather up every ounce of courage in order to save those that were taken. When help comes in an unexpected person all is not as it seems. M for MATURE THEMES. AU. OOC. AH.
1. Prologue

**Hi again! :D**

 **This is the newest thing I've written and I hope you enjoy it. I was halfway through writing 'What Maketh Man' when this storyline kept nudging at my brain, demanding to be written and voila! Here it is.**

 **Feel free to leave comments or reviews and I hope you enjoy the story… :D**

 **I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer created. This story is rated M for mature themes. Please do not read if you're easily offended or bothered by violence.**

***Prologue***

 _Death. It was everywhere._

 _The beasts were unleashed. More than one. Swords flashing between colourful shadows and black smoke. It was choking so she stepped forward and out of the cloud._

 _Clearer. There was Edward, Charles, the Nine, herself and Jasper. They're fighting a good battle she thought. What was she supposed to see?_

 _She'd already seen what happened. But wait, something was different. Edward was not meant to be on the ground. Why?_

 _Oh no! Jaymes was about to-_

 _Bella!_


	2. I

**Here's the first chapter so feel free to leave comments or reviews and I hope you enjoy the story…**

 **I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer created. This story is rated M for mature themes. Please do not read if you're easily offended or bothered by violence.**

***Chapter 1***

 _When had her life become so cold_? Bella thought to herself. She was going around doing her chores and realised that there was nothing in her life that was important and that she cared for no one. Her life had been empty and lonely for as long as she could remember.

Bella had no memory of her parents or birthplace except for a few recollections that haunted her dreams, faceless voices and the feelings of lost warmth.

She was now well and truly a young woman and it was a constant worry. She desperately wanted to know why she was left alone to begin with. She had so many questions but no one to ask.

For the eighteen years she _could_ remember she had lived a simple and quiet life on the outskirts of a small village named Creolle. It was where she had been found wandering and alone at the age of six with a nasty bump on her head.

It was a wonder that she hadn't been hurt or worse before a lovely older lady had sheltered her. Eventually when she was old enough the same woman had helped her acquire the villa where she had lived ever since.

She mostly kept to herself not wanting to know anything of the town and especially not wanting to talk to the mindless young girls that gossiped every chance they had. She knew they talked behind her back as well, calling her a snob and an outcast and laughing at how plain she always looked.

She had to admit to herself though that she _was_ quite plain when compared to most of the beauties in town. She had long brown hair that went to her waist and was always kept in a loose braid, warm brown eyes that turned honey coloured in the sun and a small slender figure that she normally covered in earth-toned gowns.

Where she lacked in looks however, she made up in other things. At present, she was the only woman in town who knew how to read and write in several different languages and had a collection of manuscripts from different cultures.

She had also learnt a great deal of swordsmanship which was normally only taught to young men so that they would be prepared if ever needed for war.

It was as she was cradling a full bucket of water from the well, up the dirt road to her home, that she heard the screams. Stilling instantly she turned back and saw tendrils of smoke curling towards the darkening sky and a sinking feeling turned her stomach.

She tossed the bucket aside, the cool water soaking up the dust as it drained down the hill after her running figure headed towards the smoke.

Knowing that it wouldn't be safe to run in the middle of the road she changed course. As quiet as a deer Bella ran through the trees, past the ferns, and over the moss covered rocks until she finally made it to the edging of the shadowed forest.

The sight that met her eyes was ghastly. There was blood mixed with the dirt as women and children screamed for their husbands, sons or brothers who fought the invaders only to fall and never rise.

One of those attackers ran past her hiding spot and he was close enough for her to make out the disfigured patch of skin on his arm; a branding melted onto the flesh.

Bella had seen a similar symbol in one of her many manuscripts and recognized it as a stylized dragon in rest; the insignia represented the men of Nordia. They were called Barbarians and came across the sea from the south whenever they pleased.

Her village was only one of many that were close to the temperamental waters and she was sad to think of the possible destruction they'd no doubt wreaked before arriving here.

She frantically paced the edge of the darkness looking for the elderly woman who had found her and cared for her, only to notice that she had already been herded into a wagon. She had been shoved alongside the rest of the women and some children that would surely be bound for places far away.

They would all be sold into slavery, of that Bella was certain, and she couldn't stand by and let that happen but she surely could not attack now. She would be outnumbered and no match for the Barbarians.

Bella realised she would have to take them by surprise and one by one.

Going through the plan in her head she ran back to her home as quiet as she had come and made it inside. Knowing it would be foolish to even light a small candle she felt her way around her home recalling from memory where she had kept her weapons and supplies; having stored them away for exactly this reason.

After quickly changing into her favourite dark blue travel dress that she'd bought years before; the one long sleeve that was left kept her warm. Covering the other arm in a fragmented armour she had put together herself.

Sliding her thigh sheath on Bella refrained from wearing her sandals and slipped them into her satchel, her stealth would be her closest friend for now.

Grasping the air tight bag that held dried foods and fruit, a water skin and a few knives she made her way into the kitchen after stuffing them in with her sandals. Standing on the tips of her toes she reached over the top of a cupboard and brought down her two favourite daggers.

She had always liked these blades in particular because not only were they light enough for her but they were also beautifully crafted from an exotic nation across the sea. They were named 'Sai' in their country of origin and she had straightaway purchased two from a travelling merchant.

Hurrying to her door, Bella had just touched the wood panelling when she heard the almost silent crunch of boots outside and realised that the Barbarians' scouts had found her home.

As fast as she could she ran to the window that was in her bedroom and slipped out of the opening. Dashing straight into the pitch black of the surrounding forest once she was sure she heard no movement on that side of the villa.

As Bella hid in the thickest part of the bushes she watched as two dark figures appeared around the side walls and eventually went inside. Seconds later she heard as things were broken and tossed around as they searched for anything of value.

Eventually she let out a small sigh of relief when she watched them leave the way they had come, clutching a few small bags of whatever they thought could be sold. The relief of not being found was overwhelming. Bella knew that the gods had favoured her on this night and mayhap they believed that she could save those that were trapped.

They were the only people she'd ever known, whether she was close to them or not, no one deserved what would surely happen to them as captives.

As she made her way back to the village in hopes of following the caravan of wagons she never noticed the eyes that followed her every movement from afar. She never noticed the silent figure as they followed in her footsteps.

***B***

It had been at least a day since Creolle had been attacked and they had spent it travelling.

She'd foolishly thought that they would stop to rest and feed the prisoners but then concluded that they needed less rest than herself. As she grew more tired the distance between them had grown until she could no longer hear the rumble of wooden wheels over rocks or the neighing of the horses.

Even though this was bad it gave her a chance to think through her plan. As she killed off the men one by one they would soon realise something was wrong as their numbers eventually dwindled. She would have to think of some way to not alert them to her presence and the sudden howl of a wild cat gave her an idea.

The large beasts that inhabited these areas were often known to have the strength of several strong men as they grew to unusually large sizes. They were also known to enjoy stalking their prey, for miles, without getting tired or being seen.

She knew that if she managed to kill any of the men she could disguise the knife wounds as claw marks and imitate a hungry wild cat prowling the area. Not only would this give the men fear but it would also put them off her trail. Pleased with the plan she only just noticed that she could hear voices rumbling up ahead and figured that they must have _finally_ stopped for a breather.

She hurriedly moved further into the darkening forest as night fell and circled around until she could see the glint of flames through trees and moving men. Silently scaling a hidden branch that overlooked the area Bella made sure that her footing was strong before getting comfortable for the waiting game that she would have to play now.

" _Are you ready to sleep my darling?" the woman with dark hair asked. Her voice was beautiful with its lilting tones and soft hands stroked through the child's curls and ringlets._

" _Yes mama but I must bid papa goodnight as well or the monsters will come."_

'The child is as stubborn as her father _' the woman mumbled to herself before laughing and stroking the child's hair once more, leaning on her side on the tiny bed suitable for her daughter._

" _You know he will be late this evening. Do you not trust_ me _to keep you safe my little darling girl?"_

" _Of course mama but papa has a sword."_

" _Did you not know my darling? A goodnight kiss is more powerful than any weapon." The dark haired woman smiled and it was as bright as the morning sun. The little girl giggled when her mother leant down and nuzzled her delicate cheeks._

 _Placing a kiss on the same soft skin the woman drew back and-_

Snapping awake at the sound of dried leaves rustling below her she looked down and saw that one Barbarian had finally broken from the group to do his business.

It was now or never and the nervous tremble of her hands forced her to double check her grip on the daggers. Making sure her satchel was securely hanging on one of the sturdier branches she quietly ascended down to the leaf-covered floor and followed the bumbling figure in front of her.

He was intoxicated, Bella gladly noticed. This would certainly make taking him down less harrowing as he was one of the few giants of the group. The muscles in his arm where the size of the trunks of the trees that surrounded her and his chest gleamed as the moonlight shined off the metal armour that covered it.

Coming to a crouched halt when he did, Bella saw his head move slightly to the side and she worried he might have heard her. With relief, she saw him shake his head and mutter to himself as he found the tree he was after.

Silently she inched closer until she could count the material threads in his red tunic. Leaping onto his back she sliced the daggers against his throat before he could even croak out a sound.

Hopping away from the spray and the falling body she swallowed back the bile that threatened to come as she heard the wet sounds of a man choking on his own blood. Bella kept reminding herself of all the people he had most likely killed, some she knew and some she didn't, and that kept her calm until he finally fell silent and still.

Grudgingly, she forced herself to stick to her plan and moved to his side. Scraping at the leaves and dirt around him she made sure to wipe some debris on his clothes, face and skin as if he had been tossed around then dragged.

She then drew out a smaller knife, and despite the bile rising again, she made several more gashes against his throat until it was only a jagged, bloody mess. A few more slashes against his forearms as if he was clawed and she backed away as quickly as possible.

Inhaling as much of the cool night air as possible she eventually calmed herself and realised that she had killed someone. He wasn't exactly a good person but he was still a human being. That thought was struck down immediately when she heard the screams and cries coming from the clearing where the rest of the Barbarian's had gathered.

Quickly cleaning her daggers and knife on a bit of his tunic she rushed back to her tree and the sight before her cleared her mind of any future torment she would face in killing these men.

They would suffer in pain before she was done.

She was just sad that she couldn't protect these women and the helplessness slithered like ice over her skin. The cries growing louder.

It was early morning before things went silent apart from the women who had been _selected_ the night before. She had cried silent tears of pain all the while and had gotten no sleep or even rest. Not only because of the hard branches digging into her flesh but also from the unheard pleas of the shattered women below.

***B***

 **I'm going to try and update this regularly about every week or two so hopefully you'll stick around for more. :D**

 **Have a lovely week!**


	3. II

**Here's the next chapter, this story does take a little bit to pick up so bare with me. :D Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer created. This story is rated M for mature themes. Please do not read if you're easily offended or bothered by violence.**

***Chapter 2***

When dawn eventually broke and they had moved along again, Bella realised they were far from any place she had ever seen; the scenery changing drastically with every step.

Not only was it colder here, but the forests that surrounded her had become older and denser and the singing of the birds were different than the ones she fell asleep to in Creolle. Catching a glimpse of beady eyes through the trees she shivered at the thought of one of the predators she was imitating actually following _her_.

It was as it got darker and night fell that the hairs on her neck stood on end, the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. The chills of what night meant to the captured women didn't help and it spread through her veins, worsening her already frazzled nerves.

It was this night that she was lucky enough to see two Barbarians head off together. They went deeper into the trees in hopes of finding their _perfect spot_ just as their comrade had done the past night. They knew no fear. Not only had they brushed off his death as an animal attack but in their minds they were the fiercest things out there.

For now.

Just like the previous night she waited until they had stopped to draw closer but her mistake was listening to what they were laughing boisterously about.

" _No, please, please donna' hurt me, I'll do anything..._ ungrateful she was, any lady would be lucky to lie with a man like me and here this country whore is pleading to be let go…" one Barbarian – with shaggy red hair covering his eyes – grunted around his guttural laughs. The other, who had a long scar from the top of his bald head to his disgusting chin, shared in the joke with his own pleading voice of the woman he had taken the night before.

Her anger boiled so quickly until all she could see was red and she could not contain the small growl which escaped her lips. Unfortunately they heard her despite their loud laughter and tucked themselves away before turning to face the threat before them. Only this was no threat they thought, just another woman to add to the collection in the wagons.

"Well, well…what have we here?" The Barbarian with the scar questioned his companion, a feral leer gracing his distorted face.

"It seems we have ourselves a runner don't ya' say Arius?" Shaggy Hair replied and Bella felt herself recoil as their gazes went all over her body from head to toe, as if they had seen her without her coverings.

She was not so far gone in her hatred that she didn't notice how they glanced at her blades and split in two directions, slowly surrounding her while they taunted and sneered at her. Their error would be to underestimate her and her error would be losing sight of even one of them. They finally halted once they had her circled; Scar Face in front of her and Shaggy Hair at her back.

Drawing a deep breath and calming her nerves she lashed out when Shaggy Hair lunged for her arm, his bare hands as deadly as claws. Curving around in a quick spin she swung upwards and managed to cut a deep slash into the inside of his forearm. A howl of pain escaped his lips as she ducked just in time. Scar Face's sword – that would have surely severed her spine – whistling past seconds later.

Spinning again on the heel of one foot she grunted with the force behind her blow as she used both daggers to slice at his unprotected shins. Bella succeeded in cutting so deep that he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with an anguished cry. Rising up just in time to see Shaggy Hair's dark eyes as he flew at her; broadsword finally unsheathed and aiming for her heart.

Parrying the gleaming metal sword Bella stepped to the side with enough speed that his momentum had him stumbling forward. Putting all her energy into her strike she thrust one dagger into his back when he tried to stable himself. The power behind it made the thin blade sink in hilt deep. She dared not look at his face this time as he made the same wet sounds the other had made before he died the previous night.

Her fleeting aversion was what made her miss the sound of his comrade as he grasped her around the neck from behind. His sweaty, musky scent clogging her mouth and nose as he pressed his face to the side of hers. Her fingers slipping hopelessly off the dagger still buried in Shaggy Hair's back as he slumped to the ground dead.

"You little whore! You _will_ pay for what you've done." He spat in her ear as she struggled against his bone crushing grip. His spare hand ran over her most intimate parts as his other grasped her wrists in what felt like iron manacles.

She sobbed in pain as he crushed her closer. Pins and needles shooting through her fingers when he painfully squeezed her arms, her last weapon dropping to the ground with a muted thud. Desperately she writhed against him in hopes of slipping out of his grasp but whimpered in revulsion as she realised all that her squirming had done was make him aroused. Throwing her to the ground and falling on top of her, his weight was almost suffocating her more than his putrid breath as it fanned over her face.

"How's about we have a little fun first?" He sneered as he gripped her chin between his fingers, most likely bruising the skin there, his other hand still roaming along her thighs. "I think I more than deserve it you filthy wh-"

He never got to finish that sentence as he was flung off her as if had been dragged back by an invisible rope.

She scrambled back the instant he was gone, cradling the sorest wrist of her left hand to her stomach as she glanced at the fight in front of her. A tall man now stood in her place fighting the battle she should have been finishing and Bella watched in silent awe as he skilfully sliced away at Scar Face's body with a deadly sword of his own.

He was always quicker and managed to step away before the Barbarian even had a chance to grasp even a piece of his clothing.

This stranger had definitely trained in the art of combat and he was a fine specimen of a man Bella had to admit. He had a head full of unruly brown-blond locks that just covered his ears and it was in a mess but seemed to suit him. As he fought those smooth strands flew in the breeze created by his lithe movements.

Standing taller than the Barbarian – who was at least a head higher than Bella – she noticed his musculature was not as defined compared to the other man but it gave him the ability to move with the grace of a pouncing lion.

She couldn't discern much more than the fact he only wore a simple black tunic and shin-high travelling sandals, not only because of his fast movements but because it was getting darker as clouds moved across the moon.

In the glimpses she did get, she saw him as he finally managed to get the upper hand and sliced the man's throat from ear to ear. The only thing from stopping her from looking away at the gruesome sight was the fact that the stranger was now staring at her.

"Are you harmed?" He questioned quietly, his gaze flickering to the wrist she had cradled against her chest. Bella was still stunned and could not find the voice to answer; she had no idea what had just happened other than the fact that this stranger had saved her life.

"Well? Answer me woman?" He snapped. A glare now in place as he inched towards her, still in a daze she jerked back which the stranger noticed immediately and halted his movements.

"Please…I only want to help." He pleaded and his demeanour was calmer as he dropped his sword at her feet and held his palms up in a placating gesture of good faith.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned again, this time his voice was almost pleading with her to answer him. As if he knew her. As if he cared about her.

"No. I am fine." She replied in a tiny voice that did not sound like her own, inwardly cursing the scar faced man for doing this to her.

"Do not lie to me." He implored. "I only want to help and I am unable to if you do not tell me what is hurt." His words surprisingly made her feel slightly guilty at the lie when he so obviously _did_ want to help.

"My wrists are sore a bit and so is my chin from where he held them." Bella answered, her voice cracking on the last words. "Nothing that time cannot heal." She murmured looking away uncomfortably as his gaze turned dark and fierce.

When the man remained silent she chanced a look back and almost yelped in surprise to see him kneeling so close in front of her. So close in fact that she could feel the warmth coming off his skin; it made her want to curl against him as if she were a cat.

Shaking the peculiar thought from her mind she glanced at him warily as his fingers brushed her chin, gently lifting her head up to examine the marks she was sure were visible. Her head returned down when she felt him remove his fingers and she could have sworn she heard a low growl come from his chest. Inspecting her arms next, he turned them over and ran his palms around her forearms until he was satisfied that they were only bruised and not broken.

"What is your name?" He suddenly asked and the unexpected lightness to his voice startled her. The change had been sudden from his dark mood of only a moment ago, his thumbs absently rubbing soothing circles on the skin of her sore wrists.

His eyes shone a bright, vibrant green that was discernible even in the darkness. They pierced her very soul as he waited calmly for her reply; staring into her eyes as if he could pull the answer out of her head himself. He obviously saw the battle that raged internally and he halted his questions for the moment.

 _Should she trust this stranger? Or should she flee while she still could?_

"I promise I will never harm you." He soothed her nerves as he somehow answered her unvoiced questions. His voice flowing like velvet and honey against her ears, the smooth tones sending shivers up her spine that had nothing to do with shock.

"Are you cold?" He asked anxiously after feeling the small bumps rising on the skin of her arms. Her blush was instant in her embarrassment so she nodded even though she wasn't the slightest bit chilled anymore and watched as he disappeared behind a tree. Returning seconds later with a black cloak which he placed around her now shaking shoulders.

The moment he had moved away, the impact of what nearly happened had melted all the way down to her very bones. She continued sobbing even as the soft material that held the man's heady scent rubbed against her sore skin.

"Hush…it's okay. No one will hurt you again I promise…it'll be alright." He whispered as he brought her into his arms. Holding her against his strong chest Bella noticed the difference between this stranger's arms and the Barbarians' from before. Whereas the other man's arms felt like snakes against her, this stranger's hold felt like she'd come home. A place she had never had despite her villa and as she melted into his embrace she couldn't help but consider his words.

Pulling away, and still sniffling, she decided to put a little bit of trust into this man who _had,_ after all, saved her life and showed such concern for her wellbeing. "Bella." She said in a small voice. "My name is Bella."

The man smiled and rubbed his hands up and down her cloak-covered arms as he drew her closer again and she went willingly.

"Mine is Edward. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Smiling a little despite herself she was torn from the quiet moment by the screams that were once again coming from the caravans and the men.

Bella knew what was happening this time and somehow the two dead Barbarian's in front of her didn't make her feel any better. Flowing to her feet Bella remembered her plan once more and she shrugged off the man's cloak. Handing it back to him as she picked up one of her fallen daggers.

Kneeling next to each of the Barbarians she covered up the markings from both Edward and herself as best as she could. Feeling his gaze on her she glanced up to see him looking at her questioningly, almost soundlessly she told him she would explain everything later.

After recovering and cleaning her daggers she headed towards the tree that she had left her satchel in. Swiftly retrieving it Bella turned and followed Edward to where he had left his own belongings.

Bella had a strong feeling that her life was about to be changed quite drastically and she hoped she had made the right decision to consider trusting him.

They carefully walked from the bloodied bodies and the screaming just far enough that they wouldn't be seen or heard but not so far that they wouldn't be left behind in the morning and they made camp.

Bella realised just how hungry she was after only eating a little of the dried meats and fruits she had brought with her. Edward had made a small fire and started roasting two small rabbits, the smell making her stomach almost claw at its surroundings.

They sat in a comfortable silence while it cooked and then while they ate and it wasn't until they were putting out the fire and curling up on the forest floor – nestling into the cloak that Edward insisted that she use – that anyone said a word.

"How did you find me?" She questioned.

She was most certainly not stupid and knew this man could not have been walking through the forest at just the right time. He had to have been following either the same people as she was or he was following _her_ for some reason and the latter thought made her curl into a smaller ball in uncertainty.

"I've been following you ever since you left Creolle." He replied, his voice subdued and at this she sat up and turned towards him. This was the news she probably didn't want to hear. He could be far worse than the savages that rested a short distance away or – by some miracle of the gods and from what she had seen before – he had truly been trying to help.

"Why?" She questioned quietly, her muscles coiled as she judged the distance to her weapons to either flee or fight depending on his answer.

"Because my sister had a vision…well, I should actually say that she's had several."

 **Feel free to leave me comments or thoughts, all will hopefully be answered soon. :D**

 **Have a lovely week!**


	4. III

**Here's the next chapter. :D Enjoy!**

***Chapter 3***

Bella had gotten no answers the night before and Edward's words came back to her with every silent step she took. He had been about to elaborate on his farfetched reasoning when they'd heard raised voices as the dead Barbarians were found.

The rest of their group had scoured the forest with no luck and eventually had given up; Edward and Bella watching their progress from high up in the trees. Their silence since then had been out of necessity but Bella could feel the underlying tension and Edward's ever darkening mood as she gripped her daggers with tight fists.

Somewhere deep down she knew she could believe his claim of safety but only fools trusted with blind faith. She was no fool.

"Do you plan to use those on me?" He asked with ill-disguised disdain. "I always keep my word, you know, and besides…I would never harm you."

Bella wanted to tell him that she wouldn't just so she could feel the warmth of his smile, the touch of his hand slipping into hers but she vehemently casted the dangerous thought away. There was no denying they had some sort of connection but Bella wanted the truth before she would let herself fall any deeper into his snare.

"Only if you force me to…and I find it hard to believe someone who declares his sister has a gift that only the Fates can claim. I believe that you have already lied once." His hands were suddenly wrapped around her upper arms and he turned her to face him, his eyes darkening as his brows furrowed and his lips thinned.

"Let go of me!" She snapped but Edward spoke as if he hadn't heard her, his hands remaining where they were.

"My sister does have that ability, I do not lie. I would never deceive you but now is not the time to discuss this…I beg of you to trust me until I can explain everything fully."

Bella searched his eyes for any signs of insincerity but saw nothing but adamant green. Something inside of her sighed and laid down its weapons and anger; she believed him but she would not entirely let her guard down.

"Very well. Tonight you will explain everything."

"That's all I ask Bella…I would've told you last night if it weren't for the search party. I want you to know and be certain that I will never keep secrets from you." She didn't know how to respond – his tone resounding with conviction – so she wordlessly agreed before they continued to follow the caravan of Barbarians.

They walked several miles at a brisk pace and it wasn't until the sun had well and truly set for many hours that the Barbarians stopped to rest. Bella was exhausted and sore, her feet especially bore the brunt of the uneven ground and the rubbing of her sandals, and her legs were trembling from the strain.

"Why don't you rest and I will keep an ear out for any movement? From what I've seen I think I know your plan." Bella eyed him uncertainly but couldn't deny how wonderful it sounded. After a long moment she decided to have a little faith.

She must have been a fool after all.

"Thank you…that's very kind. Before I sleep I, um, also wanted to say thank you for saving me before. I forgot to say it then so…thank you. For saving my life."

Edward gently brushed a hand over the skin of her cheek and she wanted to kick herself for not stopping him or the dangerous things he made her feel. His hands with his long fingers were powerful, she'd seen it when he fought, but every time he touched her it was the lightest of brushes. As if he found her to be made of delicate glass.

Bella didn't want to admit how much it pleased her that it seemed he could not refrain from making some sort of contact. Schooling her features for the time being she looked up to see his smile and what a smile it was.

His closed lips were pulled up on one side and it revealed a dimple that had remained hidden before then; it was charmingly crooked and it made her heart patter with a strange emotion she'd never felt before.

"It was no hardship," his smile faded in an instant and he scowled angrily. "I'm only sorry I wasn't there sooner…that slimy bastard managed to touch you and for that I'm eternally regretful."

She didn't know where it came from but she had the strongest urge to comfort him and wipe the sadness from his eyes. "Don't be…you came at just the right time and I am forever in your debt." She cheered inwardly as his crooked grin returned and a teasing gleam replaced the guilt.

"I will have to keep you beside me forever then so that I may collect on this debt." Her chuckle was soft and surprising. She'd not found anything amusing for a long time, not since she'd been a young girl under Marie's care.

She'd been helping to bake some fresh bread when her youthful clumsiness struck. The bowl of flour dropping to the ground and exploding in a puff of white that had not only covered Marie and Bella but every surface within the room. They'd stared at one another in shock before Marie had bent over with the force of her laughter, Bella joining in as well as they'd started the hour long clean-up.

Bella had no idea what Edward was doing to her but she found she liked his presence.

"What makes you think I will make it easy for you to collect such a debt?"

"I have many ways Bella..."

She smirked and dropped her belongings to the ground as she sunk to the dewy dead leaves on the forest floor. "We shall see."

***B***

Bella was sure she had only rested for a few moments but when Edward's touch registered her eyes blearily opened, his long fingers brushing back some loose strands of hair that escaped from her braid in her sleep.

"Ah, she awakens…I'm sorry for waking you and I hope you've rested enough but I wanted to make sure you ate something. We might have to move soon."

She nodded and stretched her aching muscles as she sat up, clutching the cloak closer around her shoulders she took note of his sword in the firelight. It was wet with a red-black substance.

"What happened?" she asked in a panic gesturing towards his blade. "Was there trouble? Were we spotted?"

"No no, please be calm. It's nothing like that…I just, I managed to kill another. Like you've done the past nights I waited until he separated from the group." His next words answered the question she was about to ask. "I made sure to mess up the wounds before I left. I don't think they suspect a human of these slayings."

"That was my plan exactly. I'm not strong enough to take them all on at once so I feigned a wild cat attack."

"You may not be strong," he said after a few moments, his voice surprisingly serious, "but you are clever and sometimes that is deadlier."

Her heart stuttered. He was so different to the men of her village. He was accepting of her skills and decisions instead of telling her she was an embarrassment or nothing more than a weak woman.

"Will you tell me your story now?" She asked in hopes of distracting him from her obvious and uncontrollable reactions. His constant belief in her had finally broken down the last of her mistrust but she wasn't willing to speak it out loud just yet. "Will you tell me why you were following me?"

He was silent as his eyes searched hers and she wished he'd stop looking at her in such a way – it stole her breath and her thoughts – and she sighed inaudibly when he finally spoke. "I come from a small village close to the sea…I had lived there most of my life when I wasn't travelling with my family..." He was going to tell her everything from the beginning. It was as if he knew that only a full explanation and not simple comforting words would completely assure her.

His familiarity with her was unnerving.

As he spoke he rolled onto his back, gazing at the stars that were visible through the canopy of the trees and wispy clouds, his voice soft in remembrance. "My mother was known wherever she went of having great beauty but she was forever anxious from the amount of attention it brought onto her. To this day, I will never know if it was simply her humility or if it was something more.

"The night after my tenth birthday I was passing my parent's room when I heard their hushed whispers and my name so being the youth that I was, I listened." Sighing he rolled back onto his side to face Bella.

"As I listened I heard her speak of a king that had once sat upon the throne of Grecia, and how he would still be looking for us and how I would soon come of age and that the king would know this too." His eyes darkened as he sucked in a deep breath.

"I could not understand why royalty would want anything to do with my small family and I never got a chance to ask because that was the night that the soldiers came…my parents were fast asleep but I could not close my eyes because I was still thinking over what I'd heard. I was the one who was alerted of their approach."

Bella had an idea of what happened next and it saddened her to think of Edward scarred at such a young age. "I rushed to my parent's room and woke them up, warning them, but it was too late.

"My father told me to run but I would not leave them. It was only after he had killed a few soldiers that had made it to their room that he finally convinced me to run…they said they would be right behind me but when I had reached the top of the hill I looked back to find the house in flames.

"I could hear my mother screaming my father's name and that was last I heard as I ran and ran with no real place in mind." His eyes took on a darker, glossy sheen as he spoke of his parents. He had suffered greatly in his life, she knew what it was like to be an orphan and it wasn't easy.

Without a second thought she moved closer to him – giving in to the electricity that surrounded them – soothing her hand up and down his arm in remorse. Hoping the small gesture would be enough of a comfort. He smiled at her forlornly as the darkness slowly vanished from his face, nodding in thanks.

"Do not fear Bella…the story gets better." He calmed as she tentatively returned his smile. "I was found a few months later in another town a little closer to yours and was taken in by a man of medicine. His name is Carlisle and to this day he has been like a father to me, his wife Esme, my mother and his only daughter Alice, my older sister.

"They accepted me and took care of me with no questions asked which I came to realise was because Alice is a Seer. She gets glimpses of the future and had told them what would come to pass. That my parents would be killed and that we would eventually become a family." This time Bella believed him when he spoke of his sister's talent. He had no reason to lie and had given her no cause to doubt his words so far.

"At first I was angry because had they sent word to my family then we could have fled before the arrival of the soldiers…but Alice told me she had only had the vision moments before it had taken place. I was halfway through apologising for yelling at her when I noticed her eyes, I don't know, glaze over? And she smiled after touching my hand."

Bella was startled when he rubbed the back of his fingers gently down her cheek, the cloak covering the bumps raising on her skin from the simple touch.

"Go on Edward, what was it?" Her curiosity was overwhelming and his quiet laugh had her smiling.

"That was the first time she had a vision…of you." He replied, her shock was instant, had this girl seen something of her family unknowingly. Maybe she'd finally come across someone who would be able to tell her of her past; the memories that were hidden from her.

"What did she see?" She asked urgently and the change of her demeanour took Edward by surprise. He became aware of how large her lovely eyes had gone and how her posture had stiffened, as if she expected a blow of some kind.

"What is it Bella? Are you well?" Sitting up he brought her closer but she did not relax into his hold.

"Please, tell me what she saw…I have to know." She pleaded her voice stronger now.

"She saw you playing with a small boy. You were only a child of around six or seven years if we were to guess and the boy around nine or ten…do you remember him?" He questioned curiously, she had forgotten that he knew nothing of her missing memories.

"No." She mumbled her posture relaxing into his warm grip. "I have no recollection of my early years. My childhood and where I came from are nothing but misty shadows in my mind…I knew only my given name."

Looking up at him – with pleading eyes that shone with unshed tears – it was nearly his undoing, her face so lost and sad that his heart broke. "Could I mayhap speak with Alice? Would she remember anything of the vision now?" It had obviously been a long time ago if the apparition was of her as a child but then she recalled that Edward had said the _first_ vision.

 _Had there been others?_

"I'm not sure, but when this is over I will take you back with me and you can ask her anything you want," his words causing her great relief and also the urge to hug him closer.

"Thank you Edward. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I can only imagine…but please know that I really would do anything for you. It's the reason why I followed you to begin with…you see, Alice had another vision of you recently. You had grown up but something was wrong…she had seen fragments this time of you scared and running through the forest, dressed in fine clothes, the last vision that came to her was stronger though…and it was of the two of us."

He paused as his cheeks went a shade of pale pink; this made her curious, what would have happened between the two of them to have this brave man blushing? Again, she didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"The image was of you…with child…and I was by your side. Alice said she saw two matching rings worn by both of us on our sacred finger. She says that you are my Kindred." Now it was Bella's turn to blush.

She felt the warmth spread over her chest and face as the realisation dawned on her. This was the man she was fated to be with forever and even though it was a scary thought it didn't upset her like it should have.

In fact, it had the opposite effect as she felt happiness radiate through her.

It was squelched down however by the sudden nerves that made her hands shake as they clutched at Edward's tunic. Very few were as blessed to find their destined and this news gave her an explanation as to the strange reactions she'd experienced since they'd met.

Edward mistook her trembling for fear and he hid his face from her, his arms dropping to his sides in defeat. He'd hoped to earn her trust after he'd explained his appearance but if the thought sent terror through her than there must have been a fault in Alice's vision. Over the years his sister had gotten vision after vision of Bella and every time she did she would tell Edward of the girl that would eventually become precious to him.

He felt as if he already knew her, as if she were there with him all along. He was shaken from his thoughts though when her small hands clenched tighter around the material of his tunic.

"It's okay Edward…please do not move away." She pleaded, and it was a relief to pull her close once more. "I was only startled that is all, I…I believe you. Not only about why you're here but also what you said of Alice's vision and I..." she couldn't finish her sentence because of the lump in her throat.

"You what Bella?" He asked, his hands whispering over her cheeks and neck.

"I…would want nothing more than for that revelation to come to pass in due course." She finished. Those same pesky nerves attacked her insides as she waited for any response from Edward only to suddenly feel his warm lips against hers. The feelings were new to her, this being her first kiss, but she knew that if had happened with anyone else it would not have felt as right as it did at that moment.

Circling his head with her arms she brought herself up onto her knees as Edward did the same. His arms winding around her waist; bringing her closer to his strong form. The warmth of his front seeped into Bella's and she felt every muscle in his chest move against her. Moaning from the contact she was sure she had died and gone to the heavens.

Surely this man was not of this earth she thought as his lips smoothed over hers. When she drew away to gasp for air he followed her and she felt his tongue explore her mouth and this time the moan was his. They kissed deeply for a few moments more before they broke apart resting their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

"Bella…I have waited for you for so long." He sighed, in what sounded like reverence. Grinning up at him so hard she thought her face would split in two at the sheer joy that she felt she replied by sighing his name.

She traced the contours of his face with a gentle finger and he shut his eyes as he relaxed in her arms. It was short lived, however, as they were shaken from their private moment by loud shouts and the lightening of the sky.

They quickly leapt to their feet, gathered their things and hid behind some thick bushes as several angry Barbarians moved around the clearing they had been resting in only moments before. The remaining men had obviously found another dead comrade and now they were adamant in hunting down this wild animal that was stalking them before continuing.

As the kiss-induced-fog faded sudden inspiration struck. If all the men were here searching it meant that the wagons had been left unguarded. Catching Edward's attention she beckoned him over and leant as close as possible to his ear.

"Should we try to reach the wagons while they are searching?" She asked Edward, his face now pensive as he thought through her question. "We can get the people to safety by the time they return to their camp. If we are careful they will not know which direction we have gone if we cover our tracks and travel through the forest…"

She could see Edward considering her suggestion and so she continued. "Right now they believe they are hunting the wild cat, they will not be expecting people."

It was a good idea but it would be very risky. They could be caught in the middle of freeing the prisoners and because they would be out in the open there would be no cover for them if needed. On the other hand they might not get another chance until it was too late.

Edward nodded in agreement and he had an idea of another thing they could do. "Why don't we kill one more of the men in the search party and leave the body in the other direction than the one we will travel?" He supplied.

Bella quickly approved and after making sure their belongings were completely hidden they trailed after the hunting party. Finding one Barbarian that had foolishly strayed further away than the rest. After telling Edward to approach from behind she took a chance on the Barbarian's pride and guessed he would want to kill the beast by himself.

Making as little noise as possible – her sandaled feet silent over the forest floor – she made it to a short distance away. Making sure she deliberately snapped a few twigs, she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Having heard the heavy thumps of boots and no shout she knew she was right in her assumption, only one followed her and hopefully Edward was right behind. She could hear the man gaining ground so she quickly ducked behind the thickest tree she could see and waited for the thud. Peeking around the trunk she saw the man face down on the ground, a shiny knife still quivering hilt deep in the man's back, only metres from her hiding spot.

Glancing up at the approaching figure she was relieved to find that it was only Edward, smiling in relief he pulled her into a quick hug. After he kissed her forehead he turned to make the necessary marks and damage to the ground and body.

Once they were done they cleared their tracks and then Edward called out for help, imitating the dead man in hopes of drawing the others to their spot. When they were sure they heard the men crunching through the forest towards them they ran as fast as their legs would take them to the abandoned camp.

First they checked that there was no guards, then they rushed out of the safety of the trees and to the wagons. There were cries of surprise and pleas and Bella begged them all to be quiet, after a few sobs the villagers fell silent realising they would attract unwanted attention. Climbing out of the wagons one by one after the locks were picked.

Bella hastily got the attention of the stronger women and boys and told them to search for any weapons that they could find lying around. Once they had returned mostly successful Bella and Edward led them into the surrounding forest which had grown lighter with every passing minute.

Grasping Edward's hand as he pulled her along she realised that she had completed what she had set out to do but that they were not in the clear yet. As soon as the Barbarian's made it back to the camp they would see their prisoners gone and the hunt would begin.

It wouldn't be safe to return to Creolle and Bella realised if they wanted to survive their only option would be to reach the capital city of Isola; Edward readily agreed that it was the best and only alternative.

The only problem was that the journey would take up to three days possibly longer because they had young children, elderly and injured with them. They also had no food or water and no supplies of any kind.

Edward and Bella eventually retrieved their left behind items and turned to see that the group, of around twenty four, had all kept up. Bella desperately searched the faces and rushed to hug Marie, relieved to find the older lady weary but not hurt.

After a quick but silently tearful reunion Bella returned to Edward's side and they went over the plan. The group were more than happy to cover their tracks and fight if necessary as they travelled but Bella hoped it would not come to that. A feeling in her gut telling her it wouldn't be that easy.

Clutching Edwards hand tightly they turned and the small group set off as quick and quiet as possible. As the hours passed, the distance grew between them and the Barbarians until it was once again dark and they had gained at least half a day's lead.

Knowing they couldn't stop for long she told everyone to rest and scavenge whatever food they could find which they could then eat it with what was left of Bella's dried meat and fruit. Once they were rested enough they would keep travelling.

After making sure that everyone was somewhat fed – especially the more injured women – she collapsed next to Edward who was leaning against the trunk of a tree and keeping watch.

"We've made good ground." He whispered as he put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest.

"That we have, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and I don't think I thanked you properly."

She grinned up at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes and he responded with his lopsided smile, "Is that so? And what exactly did you have in mind then?" Still grinning he decided to go along with the tease. It was a surreal feeling to be so warm and comfortable with Bella by his side; the hole in his chest finally filled by the small but fearless woman with the honey-coloured eyes.

"Well I can't think of anything right now but I'm sure I'll come up with something eventually." She declared and her face – that she was trying to keep straight – twitched as her merriment fought to take over. Unable to hold it in she laughed softly and grasped Edwards face in her hands; memorising his amused features and the shapes and colours.

Slowly leaning in she placed a soft brushing kiss and enjoyed the feel of his soft lips; kissing him again more firmly as his arms wound around her waist and brought her closer to his side. Leaning away he nuzzled against her cheek as she fitted her head against his neck.

"I look forward to it but for now you should get some sleep…you haven't rested properly for days. I'll keep watch." He mumbled but she was already fast asleep curled into his side. Her breaths heavy against Edward's chest as his warm hands stroked down the soft silk of her hair.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews and comments I really appreciate them, feel free to leave me some more if you wish.**

 **I hope you have another lovely week and fasten your seatbelts, from the next chapter it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	5. IV

**Hi! I'm updating a bit early because I'm really busy for the next week. See me at the bottom for an author's note but right now here's the next chapter. :D Enjoy!**

*** Chapter 4 ***

The next day they managed to get everyone up and about before dawn and the few hours of rest had been just what Bella and most of the villagers had needed. They felt refreshed and alert which was good as they had much more ground to cover.

As Edward powered ahead, his eyes always scanning their surroundings, she couldn't help but be jealous of how awake he looked even though he hadn't got an ounce of sleep; she envied his seemingly never ending supply of energy.

They started their hurried walk after everyone had found something to nibble on and Edward made sure that Bella remained by his side. His black cloak flowing off her dainty shoulders to ward off the chill of the early morning.

"Did you rest well?" He asked Bella quietly so as not to disturb the necessary silence. He knew they needed to remain alert for any and all sounds but it had been a few hours since he had heard her lilting voice.

Edward had found that he had come to crave it over their short time together; the connection sometimes allowing them to speak without words and a simple glance enough. Nonetheless, he still loved to hear her.

"Yes…I would ask you the same thing but you never woke me for my turn to watch." She responded, shooting him a meaningful look as her lips lifted slightly in amusement. "I do believe you are human but it seems like you need no sleep at all."

"You're very observant love…I _don't_ need much rest. It was something I taught myself when I first fled my home and it has stuck with me ever since but you on the other hand, were almost dead on your feet."

His kindness and perceptiveness to her needs were still a shock to Bella after having been alone for so long. All she could do was smile warmly up at him after brushing her lips softly over his lightly whiskered cheek. She gripped his hand firmer and was pleased when he returned the grip and entwined their fingers together.

"Thank you Edward."

"You are most welcome…like I said I will do anything for you."

After that they returned to their earlier silence but now they were both content, just being close to each other made them happy and neither one of them could remember what it felt like to be alone anymore.

As Bella glanced over her shoulder she felt her heart break as she took in the faces of the only people left from Creolle. She noticed that a few of the girls who had talked behind her back were there and that they mostly stuck to themselves but the glow they once held had dimmed and Bella could only imagine why.

She wondered which screams had been theirs and it made her sick to think about how she couldn't help them sooner. Her gaze quickly spun back to Edward when she felt his thumb gently sooth over the back of her hand in comfort.

"You did all that you could and your bravery spared their lives." It was uncanny how he could almost read her mind but she realised that she would eventually get used to it.

"There are some things that are far worse than death and I am sad that I could not prevent it…I also want to turn around and hunt every single last one of those savages down, those that thought they could lay a hand on the women of Creolle."

Edward wondered how she'd spoken without taking a breath, her anger absolute and almost frightening. He hadn't had a chance to see this side of her – only glimpsing a small peak of it when he'd seen her attack the two Barbarians. Edward couldn't help but think she was beautiful and strong in her fury, it was the wrong time to notice such a thing but it couldn't be helped.

"Bella, you are only one person." His voice strong and determined, he wasn't sure if she really would do such a thing but if she did it would result in her demise over a past that sadly couldn't be changed. "Your plan of attack was clever but unfortunately could not be rushed and if you had then it would've only resulted in your death and everyone else's eventually."

The wisdom and truth of his words resonated through Bella and she finally felt herself begin to let the red that clouded her mind slowly fade away. "Of course…you're right Edward."

"I hope to hear those words from your lips every day of forever." He jested, and she let out a stunned chuckle and lightly punched his arm.

"In your wildest dreams…I hope you have a vivid memory for that is the only time you shall hear it." They both quietly chuckled and after checking back once more they continued to walk picking up their pace slightly as the day got darker.

***B***

 _The dark haired woman was flustered and her words panicked as she held a young boy's hand as well as the little girl's in the other._

" _I don't know what the meaning of this is but it can't be anything good." She told the boy, his black hair flopping into his eyes as the woman hurried them along through the tall grass, her normally tall, slight figure folded into a crouch._

" _Mama what is wrong?"_

" _Nothing my darling…I just have a game for you both to play."_

 _The little girl smiled and a bounce entered her hurried steps. She loved games. Especially those her mama taught her._

" _Which one? Which one?" She giggled loudly, the wide smile slightly fading when her mama quickly hushed her and they came to a stop._

" _It's a new game but in order to win you have to be quiet as mice and as fast as a fox. Do you understand?" The two children nodded eagerly, one excited to play and the other aware of the danger in the air. The dark haired woman lovingly brushed a gentle hand over each of their cheeks._

" _You need to stay together at all times and keep running. When it is time I will find you but you mustn't stop until I do." She explained in a whisper. The little girl listened very carefully but loud shouts were distracting her as they got closer._

" _Mama? What is that sou-"_

" _Not now my darling, you need to run. Now. Both of you run." She rushed out, her voice rising in fear as the top of a helmet bobbed over the long grass. "I love you." She whispered brokenly and watched through her tears as the little boy and girl disappeared hand in hand. Rough hands grabbed her in the next second and she held in her pained scream in case her child heard and ran back for her._

" _Jakey please slow down…I can't run as fast as you, my legs are not long enough." The little girl panted out and her long curls flew in several directions from their uneven pace. "Jakey?"_

" _We mustn't slow Bells…you're mama said so." The young boy was older than the little girl and deep down he knew they were being chased by danger. It was his responsibility to get them to safety._

 _They could hear heavy boots crunching the grass behind them and the young boy dragged the little girl even faster but it was no use. They were not going to reach the safety of the forest. A faint scream echoed through the open space and the little girl stumbled as she tried to look back._

" _Mama?"_

" _Bells…don't…look…back." The boy panted desperately as the boots got closer._

" _But mama-" they were suddenly halted when they ran into strong legs, the fall onto their backsides painful as they landed on the rocky dirt. The young boy recovered first and pulled the little girl to her feet, dodging the grasping hands, and running adjacent to the ever-nearing trees._

" _I need you to run towards the trees…can you do that for me?"_

" _But mama said to stay together. Where is she? Who are they?" She asked so many questions but the young boy had no time to answer. The soldiers closing in on them._

" _I know she did but I need you to listen to me. Run!" shoving her in the right direction to emphasis his plea. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her and ignored the sounds that came from behind her._

 _She ignored the sound of a pained shout._

 _She ignored the yells of frustrated and angry men._

 _She ignored the chirps of the panicked birds as she made it into the dark forest._

 _What the little girl could not ignore was the rock that caught her toe or the steep hill in front of her, the bottom of the ravine not visible._

 _She tumbled over and over again, her pretty dress from her mama tearing and ripping as it snagged on branches and tree trunks. Her little body bruising all over as she fell on rocks and fallen twigs, her momentum gaining as the hill grew steeper and the angry voices fading away completely._

 _She fell forever it seemed until finally she burst forth from the foliage and landed in a heap of material and cuts, her tiny head landing sharply against a small rock. SMACK!_

Bella snapped awake, heaving in air and Edward desperately tried to calm her. She'd startled him with her abrupt awakening and he could tell it wasn't a pleasant dream.

"It's okay Bella…I've got you." He cooed as he held her head against his chest, her breathing slowing until it matched the beat of his heart. "It's alright. It was just a dream."

"I know…it just seemed so real. The same nightmares haunt me every time I close my eyes and I don't know why."

"There might not be an answer," Edward spoke softly, his fingers stroking gently over her hair. "Dreams are mysterious things. The gods probably find it amusing to watch us try and interpret them." Bella grinned at the image his words evoked and curled up tighter against him; enjoying the feeling of having someone to hold her after waking from another of those dreams.

"I thought they were meant to be a gift from the gods so that we were not swallowed by darkness while we slept. Instead seeing glimpses of todays, tomorrows and yesterdays."

"That might also be true and I hope that is what they are…but Bella, please know that nothing can harm you in them and I will protect your waking hours."

"Thank you Edward. I know…I just find myself weary of not knowing who the people are in my dreams."

"What can I do to help?" he asked against the skin of her forehead, placing a tender kiss to the same spot.

"I do not think you can do anything, as you said it was simply a dream."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Yes, but not now…mayhap once we reach Isola and we can have time to rest." Bella answered. Edward knew she was stalling and figured it was something she didn't want to speak of just yet and so he let her distract him. "Will you tell me about the stars you adore so much?"

"Of course love…lie back." His voice was mesmerising and beautiful in his excitement and Bella was captivated by every detail and story he shared. Her dreams, when she fell asleep once more, were finally peaceful.

***B***

One day later they had finally crossed the Romenian border and Edward confirmed that Isola was on the other side of the Aetius Mountains. They had made good time and Bella could feel the safety of the bustling city sending out a sirens call, the promise of proper rest and food was beyond pleasing.

She had set out to save what was left of her village and with Edward's help had accomplished just that. All they had to do now was make it within sighting distance of the walls and they would be safe.

Bella didn't know why she had a twisting, gnawing feeling stirring in her gut after hearing the good news and she hoped it was only from hunger or tiredness. As they grew closer to the mountain's looming form it seemed to get worse. Edward must have felt her agitation as he worriedly glanced down at her, his strong arm circling her shoulder and bringing her into the comfort of his body.

"We're almost there…everything will be alright." His words were meant to comfort her and in the time she had known him it always had but this time she felt her body reject the statement and she knew danger was ahead. Behind her she could feel the unease of her people and she knew they could sense the danger in the air as well; something just wasn't right.

They were all unnaturally quiet as they started on the mountain pass, higher and higher they climbed and stiller and quieter everyone became. The setting sun which had been a warmth playing over their skin was shielded by sheer cliff faces and they were shrouded in a hazy light. The blue glow eerie and foreboding as it whispered around their legs in the form of mist.

The gloom didn't last for long as they reached the highest point of the pass, sighing and relaxing in relief as the orange-pink sky came into view along with the highest parts of Isola.

That was their mistake; they'd let their guards down too soon.

Before she could speak or move, Edward was in action, his sword at the ready as the loud sounds of boots and jeers enveloped the small space. The Barbarians had somehow caught up to them and they'd walked right into an ambush.

Bella spared a quick glance at the women and children to find some of the older boys defending themselves pretty well with short swords they'd stolen from the Barbarian's camp. They would be okay but it was up to Edward and her as they were the ones who currently had the most knowledge of combat.

She unclipped the cloak and slid out her daggers, swinging them in her hands to loosen her wrists and jumped into the tangle of large, sweaty and angry men. Edward had already dispatched two of the seven men and the young boys had managed one so she set her sights on one of the faster moving men of the remaining four.

Her small frame and fast movements were a major advantage over her opponent given that there wasn't much room for big movements and running; two out of three sides were cliff faces and the other a large open expanse that dropped off to a rocky valley below.

She sliced away in quick movements and every open wound slowed him down more, his yellowing teeth bared in pain and fury as she finally drove the blade home between his ribs. With no time to waste she moved onto the next man – taking note of Edward's position as he fought – and was able to easily wear her newest opponent down and finish him off.

Wiping sweat and a bit of blood off her face she turned and her world stopped.

Edward had landed a deadly blow to his adversary and made the simple mistake of taking a minute to look for her; he never saw the man stumble and then teeter over the cliff edge. The man's meaty hand darting out in the last second to catch on a bit of Edward's tunic.

In a split second they both disappeared and all was silent.

She could hear muffled sounds from behind her and figured it was the young boys checking if anyone was hurt; only a few ladies had seen the same sight as Bella and they stood just as frozen, her elderly friend, Marie, one of them.

What she couldn't understand was where that unnatural scream was coming from. The piercing tone finally made it through the ringing of her ears and the sting of her salty tears against her face brought her back and she realized it was hers.

She felt gentle hands trying to drag her away from the spot – her bloodied daggers slipping from her numb fingers. She never wanted to leave this spot so she screamed and thrashed, their touch was the wrong one. It wasn't Edward's and after her desperate calls remained unanswered she realized it never would be again.

She could not think or say the truth that her heart knew and that her eyes had seen as she rushed to the edge, looking below for any sign of Edward. The scattered body parts of the Barbarian whom he'd been fighting was proof that no one would survive that fall and all she could see without falling off herself.

Somewhere in the depths of her soul she was silently thankful that she could not see Edward's broken body. Her imagination was another matter and the gruesome bloody face below was replaced with her Kindred's and she screamed even louder.

***B***

Bella figured that she had passed out at some stage because when she cracked open her stinging eyes she found herself in a small candle-lit room which would have elicited some sort of reaction if she wasn't so dazed.

She felt nothing but the raw pain in her throat from her previous screaming and crying.

She felt nothing but the sand that gritted against the backs of her eyes as she mindlessly blinked.

And she felt nothing but the utter despair and torment consuming the rest of her heart and soul as Edward's fleeting but significant hold on it dimmed.

She was lost.

She was nobody.

Bella didn't have the energy to fight for anything anymore let alone live so when she saw a small figure walk into the room she didn't even blink. She would welcome Hades with open arms because he was the only one who could reunite her with Edward now.

Her interest was not piked when she saw a slight, almost child-like woman sit on the small stool next to the bed where she rested. She didn't even make eye contact for that meant she had to move and to move meant mindless pain ripping through her heart.

"I know you can hear me Bella." She couldn't even bring herself to be surprised that this woman knew her name or that her delicate fingers were stroking her messy hair. "All I need you to do is listen and then I will leave you be."

When she didn't get a response from Bella she continued, "I need you to do something for me…I know the pain you are in because I have already seen it but I have also seen what you do next. If that happens then I will lose three precious things and I cannot let that happen." Bella wanted to scream at this vague woman who was talking in riddles but she didn't even twitch.

"Tomorrow morning at first light I know you plan to leave and I know what you will do and I ask you to not do it…or at least wait a few hours if you find you must still go. I need you to trust me but I cannot tell you why because it will have dire consequences. Do you understand?" Bella again did not reply but the woman could feel her attention was finally fully focused on her and she was pleased to hear Bella's raspy voice.

"I cannot promise you that…I wish to be gone."

"I know you do Bella, but if you go through with your plan and you jump it will send the future of a lot of people into a deadly spiral and I cannot let that happen." The woman's words made Bella angry, she was just one more person trying to part her from Edward and she was ready to scream at the innocent woman before her.

"I will leave now…but I need you to promise to trust me. My name is Alice and I know you know who I am and what I can do." Before Bella could react Alice was gone as if by some sort of magic; the electricity of her presence still lingered and it gave Bella the energy to sit up. Her legs hung uselessly off the side of the bed and her eyes stared blankly at the wall across from her.

She didn't know what Alice was talking about when she said that several lives hung on her simple decision to join Edward in death. She remembered however, that Alice's visions had been correct as they had led Edward to her.

She wanted so badly to return to Edward's side that it was all that consumed her, it sang from her very veins as if his own spilt lifeblood was humming a herald only she could hear.

She was lost.

She was nobody.

She was angry.

She wanted to find the animal who had dared assume that he could separate Edward from her side but then she remembered that there was barely anything left of him to hurt. By now wild scavengers had most likely feasted upon him and she rushed over to a chamber pot – her stomach heaving – when she thought of Edward's body enduring the same treatment.

She wailed for so long after that and realised that she would even settle for hunting down the person who had brought her to this room and away from Edward. She wanted to at least give him a proper burial before she joined him. She knew, however, that she wouldn't have the stomach to go back for what remained after nightfall.

***B***

"You look lovely as ever my beautiful Katelyn. The vision of you is almost as good as the visions you see, I must admit." The king purred into the woman's ear, her slight recoil going unnoticed as he went back to his afternoon meal.

Katelyn had learnt to school her features but sometimes it took too much effort to seem blank and unaffected. She'd been there too many years already. She missed home. She missed her husband.

She loathed the late king, Caius, and she hated his spawn, Jaymes, even more. They had been her tormentors for the nineteen years she had been held captive and all because of the curse she had been given at birth. Her sight had once been a secret treasure that she used only for herself and her husband but it had been exposed, captured and then exploited by the royal family of Grecia.

She had long ago lost hope of ever seeing outside the stone walls of the castle despite the many visions that had flashed in her mind as of late. She saw herself reunited with her love but she shoved the delusional and feebly hopeful vision away before it shattered the last part of her.

Tomorrow Katelyn would have been in the world three and forty years, but she knew it would be like any other day as she sat on her plush deep blue cushion to the side of Jaymes' throne.

Her pale skin was rubbed red where the ankle chain was wrapped day and night to secure her to the wall, despite the fact she'd stopped trying to escape years before. Her ebony hair, under the layers of jewels and ribbons, was luminous from the light of the fiery wall sconce and her icy blue eyes were cold and dead.

They had made her like this. She remembered, vaguely, a time when she had been so happy but it was long before Caius had ruined her future.

"Tell me, my enchanting Seer, have you anything new for me?" Jaymes crooned as he tilted in his seat, his face as close as she could bare before she gagged. It was not that he wasn't handsome and charming, it was that his soul was as black as the marshes to the west and it oozed from his very pores leaving her feeling like she was covered in muck.

His eyes were solely focused on her as he chewed some of his sweet bread and she hated that they were such a similar shade to the forests that surrounded her home.

The shade was also nearly the same shade of a necklace she used to own, it had been special to her and the memory made her insides twist painfully. She quickly resumed her blank stare at the wall across the hall lest his effect on her be noticed.

"No my Liege. There is nothing new." Her voice was as blank as her stare and so very different than her melodic accent she had once spoken with. A gift she had also been given from birth from her hometown in Romena and also another thing that had slowly been ripped from her.

"Ah…so you have seen the same thing then?" she hated that he could so easily read her despite not showing any signs of emotions or clues. She was so tired of being the cause of so much death and despair to people she had never met; her heart was slowly joining Jaymes' as it turned black from how much life she'd taken away.

One of her sins went so far as involving a young boy of no older than nine short years; after her vision she never knew what became of the child and she wasn't sure she would be able to stomach the knowledge.

"Yes my Liege. Your death is still certain."

"Well then, that will just not do. Laurent!" Jaymes shouted, his voice ringing and bouncing off the stone floors and walls, as a tall, thin, dark skinned man glided in. He was a prisoner just like herself, but where she was reluctant to serve, he was enthusiastic. Not that he showed it. His dark eyes and face remained as stoic as hers even when he had beheaded a man twice his size, simply wiping his blade clean and returning to his chambers afterwards.

He had been captured from a now destroyed village across the marshlands and had become Jaymes' personal tracker, his skills were unparalleled having been almost born with the knowledge.

"My King." He said, his voice thick with an exotic accent as he bowed at the waist, his hairless head gleaming from the fire-lit torches. "You have need of me?"

"It seems that those warriors from the south have failed at their task. Go, take the rest that are here and find out what has happened and why my death is still imminent. Do not fail me." Jaymes said casually, munching on another mouthful of bread as Laurent bowed once more and hastily left.

Everyone in his service knew that there was nothing casual about his threat; he was not a man to be tested and lacked any form of patience or mercy so they would not see Laurent again until he returned with his victim.

Katelyn tried to block out the knowledge of the life Jaymes was about to snuff out and realised that if Laurent ever found her she'd stand no chance of survival. She'd had visions of her for so many years and it saddened her to think of helping to end such a young and bright life.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews and comments I really, really appreciate them. I especially wanted to say thank you to Tarbecca for recommending my fic in the Fic Dive on 'A Different Forest' that was very kind and I'm very grateful.**

 **I also wanted to answer Camilla10's question:**

' **Where are we? Imaginary past? Something more specific?'**

 **The answer is that it's pretty much a fictional time in the distant past and the places mentioned are not meant to be actual places or villages. I didn't really feel like doing a historically accurate story so I strained my imagination to come up with some sort of made up names. Lol :D I hope that helps!**

 **I hope you have another lovely week!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	6. V

**Hi! See me at the bottom for an author's note but right now here's the next chapter. :D Enjoy!**

*** Chapter 5 ***

The still shadowy sky echoed her feelings as Bella lay on her back, her eyes transfixed on the glimmering dots of fire that Edward had said he loved so much. She could imagine that he had joined the great heroes of legend and become a constellation. One that would lead her to the cliff where he had fallen so that she could do the same.

She was sad though when they started to fade to give way to the bright, golden hues of sunrise. She hated that she had no power over the sun; to make it stay away and leave her in the dark she was wading in.

She wanted the morning sun to cry with her. There shouldn't be any light in a world where Edward didn't exist for he had been the brightest light of all.

Bella didn't know how long she lay there but the sun slowly rose higher and higher and her gaze grew blanker and evermore lifeless until she realised that she had fulfilled her wordless promise to Alice. She had not gone to the cliff at dawn like she had wanted to but now that it was noon she would be able to travel unhindered. She left with a guilt-free conscience as well when she realized the people of Creolle no longer needed her, they were safe in the city.

Her worldly possessions lay next to her bed in a heap and she didn't bother picking them up, her shoes also left by the bedside. Her blue dress that she still wore was torn in a few places, a cool breeze playing over her already frozen skin as she walked sightlessly past people and shadows.

She could feel eyes on her, words spoken, but never gave it a second thought as she wandered further and further away from the living. In what felt like seconds she came upon the cliff edge where she had last glimpsed Edward, his face one of shock as he disappeared forever leaving her alone in this realm.

The wind played with the loose strands of her hair and flittered around the hem of her dress, her arms spread delicately outwards as if she were about to gracefully take flight. She carelessly stepped forward to where the rocks were loose and cracked, her breath leaving in a sigh of relief.

Vaguely she heard someone coughing nearby, figuring they would pass her and let her be she longingly looked over the open space of sky.

" _Bella?"_ The honey-velvet voice that made her heart skip beats was whispering in her ear, Edward himself was beckoning her to come to him. He saw her and still wanted her even in death and one of her feet moved forward as if she was simply taking another step except there was only air.

Just as her body was giving way to gravity she felt strong arms around her waist and she was wrenched backwards. The force of it knocked her breath out in a huff and her head snapped backwards as she and the unknown person collided with the uneven ground.

She struggled and screamed and pleaded with a ferocious energy she didn't know she still possessed without Edward by her side but it was no use and the arms grew firmer around her. The person's heavy breaths pushing against the side of her face and brushing against the loose strands.

"Bella! Bella stop! It's me…stop fighting and calm down." That voice. She knew it to the depths of her soul but it was coming from the wrong direction. It was also desperate and panicked instead of the soothing cadence he always spoke with.

"Edward?" Bella cried, her eyes becoming blurry with hot tears so that when the person laid her gently on the ground and loomed over her she couldn't make out a face. The colours though were familiar; green and blonde-brown blurred together and then he spoke again.

"Bella what were you doing?"

After several rapid blinks, the hot liquid trailed down her cheeks and her eyes cleared as she took in the face she thought she'd never see again. His beloved features were tired, hair matted with his blood and a bruise forming over his temple as he looked down at her confused and Bella couldn't remember seeing anything so beautiful.

She must be dead, there was no other explanation for why she was back in his arms. She must have stepped off like she had planned and was now in the underworld. She had been right, it had brought her back to Edward.

 _But why, if he was dead, was he not healed of his injuries?_

The morning light created a halo around his head and shoulders and it took her breath away as more tears formed, she would now be with him forever. "I needed to be with you. Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you, I thought I never would again but you still didn't explain why you were about to step off the…" His voice faded away as he looked down at her in understanding and worry. His strong, warm hand moving to grip her waist as he braced himself on his elbow.

"You're dead and I wanted to follow you." Edward's brows drew together in pain and he felt his insides trembling in anguish. If he had taken only a moment longer he would have been too late to stop her.

"I'm not dead Bella and don't ever do that again…even if I am gone I want you to live on without me. Do you understand?" His voice was desperate and harsh to his own ears and he regretted his tone when he saw Bella flinch and look up at him in confused determination.

"How can you say that? You _cannot_ ask me to…I love you and I will not survive this world if you are not beside me. I just cannot." Bella's eyes closed as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Besides, it's too late, we are both dead, so why must you worry?"

It was then, Edward realised that Bella still thought he was departed and that she had fallen to her own demise and joined him. This beautiful, frustrating woman below him was going to be the true death of him.

"Bella…listen to me, we have not passed on. I fell off the edge yes, but I did not die. I managed to stop my fall on a small ledge and it's taken me this long to climb back up the cliff face." He had made sure she heard him, his free hand gently moulding to her wet cheek as he saw all her emotions flit through those honey-coloured eyes.

Grief. Confusion. Relief. Wonder.

"Are you truly here?" Bella asked as her own hand came to rest uncertainly on his bruised cheek, his head automatically leaning into her touch.

"Yes…and I cannot believe how close I came to losing you. I mean it Bella, no matter what, you go on…for me." His eyes narrowed as she furiously shook her head. Tendrils of long wavy brown hair spread loosely around her face and Edward only just now noticed the state she was in. She had smudges of dirt and what looked like dried blood on her arms, chest and face, her gown ripped in several places and dark circles from lack of sleep under her eyes.

All Edward could think was that he was responsible for her current state.

Her love for him would destroy her if he was gone, but would it not be the same for him if she no longer existed? He realised then that it wasn't fair to ask her to live on when he knew he wouldn't be able to do it either.

"It's okay Bella…forget it…all that matters is that we are both alive and safe and I will not lose you again." Bella's eyes were glossy with unshed tears but this time he could tell they were of joy not sorrow as he brushed his lips against hers.

They were soft as silk and salty from her tears as he deepened the kiss and his focus singled until it was only on the feel of Bella in his arms that held him to the earth. After they leant away Edward carefully helped Bella off the ground and once they were both standing he drew her into his arms again; not able to stand even a second of not touching her.

"We should find a place to rest." He said and the sound was muffled as he nuzzled into her hair, his lips pulling into a satisfied grin when he felt her shiver in his arms. The weather was warming up so Edward knew it was in reaction to him and it pleased him even now to know she felt the same way as he did.

"I will lead you to where I was staying…I think maybe your sister, Alice, took me there." The surprise of hearing of his adoptive sister's appearance was over-shadowed by the torment in Bella's voice. Glimpsing the flickering despair wash over her features. "I was not in my right mind at the time so I do not remember who helped me."

"I'm here Bella. Please don't think about what has happened…we only have our futures to worry about now." Her tender smile was all he needed for the rest of his life and he was glad when the dark mood passed and she held him closer as they began to walk to the room Bella had occupied the night before.

Bella was overwhelmingly happy but her lack of sleep and the stress of the travel and fighting had worn her down and she needed rest. She knew she would be able to sleep easily now that she had Edward by her side.

Ignoring the shocked stares and gasps as they passed a few individuals from Bella's village; they silently watched as a thought-to-be dead man walked past. Bella tightened her grip on his arm and Edward grinned down at her in amusement.

"I see it was not only you that had assumed the worst."

"They have come to look up to you as I have and they were saddened to think you had perished." Bella didn't add on that none of them had been inflicted with the agonizing pain that she had suffered. It would have ruined the relieved mood they had found themselves in as they entered the small space that was Bella's for the moment.

She had no idea whose home it was but she was grateful for their unending hospitality as the room was left uninhabited and waiting for her return. Which wouldn't have happened if Edward had not stopped her.

After a quick glance, Bella saw that Edward was removing his weapons and piling them next to hers on the ground and so she made her way over to the bowl of now warm water and found a clean rag. Pushing him gently to sit on the bed, she made sure he was comfortable before she carefully cleaned his wounds.

Edward could have sworn that her touch was like a butterfly's – so gentle and loving – as she wiped away the blood and sweat. He couldn't keep his eyes off her even though she noticed him staring several times. Each time her lips would flicker into a grin before she concentrated on her task once more. That in itself grew more difficult as the time went on.

Eventually he could resist no more and placed his hands on either side of her waist after he swiped clean the last of her skin with a rag of his own. Edward's warmth was what Bella craved the most in this world and as it seeped through her tattered gown she felt herself slowly melt into him. The cloth forgotten as it sloshed back into the bowl on the ground.

"I love you Isabella…I've waited my whole life for a ghost that I knew so well and now I have her finally captured for my own." He stated with ardour, his eyes glowing emerald green in the candlelight as he pulled her closer; she went willingly, his mouth joining to hers.

Bella could tell that time was passing as the daylight faded but her focus never strayed from Edward the entire night. They had pulled off their rugged clothes and even though both had injuries neither of them seemed to care as hands and lips caressed.

Skin rubbed against skin as they twisted together on the old, wool-filled bedding, the only sounds were their moans and breaths as their love took form. Everything was wiped from their minds except for the other part of their soul that they held in their arms and no matter how close they were it wasn't enough.

A placid bite was left on Bella's neck.

Nails scraped down Edwards back.

Bella's leg ran over his tensed calf as the other circled his hip.

That night they truly became one and as they both drifted into blissful rest they made sure that they held each other close, their grips never letting up even in sleep.

***B***

Bella shivered then giggled as she rested on her front, her eyes slowly drifting open as her arms curled around her half of the shared pillow. Edward was softly kissing his way up her exposed back and she couldn't help but compare this sunrise to the one of the day before. The colours seemed brighter and more vibrant, the breaking dawn was warmer despite the encroaching chill and Bella felt like everything glowed around her.

Edwards long fingers stroked along her ribs as he came to rest against her, his front covered most of her side and back; she finally felt safe and loved. His weight slightly pressing on her was comforting beyond words as it finally drummed in his presence. He was safe and he was there.

"Mmm…good morning my love…how was your sleep?" Bella rolled her eyes and felt a smile pull at Edward's lips which were currently skimming over the skin of her neck and shoulder.

"You know very well how I slept." In truth, they had only slumbered for an hour or two at the most. The rest of the time they had spent either exploring each other's bodies, making love or talking and Bella couldn't even find enough energy to complain.

Not that she would anyway, it had been the best night of her life.

His deep knowing chuckle sent goosebumps over her skin and made her squirm as his hands grew bolder and before long they were twisting in the sheets again.

***B***

Later, after what felt like hours of vigorous bed sports, Bella and Edward managed to pull away from each other with promises of returning once they found some food and filled their stomachs. What they did not count on was the appearance of the delicate looking woman with hazel eyes and short raven black hair who blocked their way out of the room.

"Alice?" Edward asked surprised and he vaguely remembered hearing Bella mention his sister's name yesterday. Their long reunion had driven it from his mind and Bella's as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I came two days before I saw you arrive…I had a vision of you falling over the edge of the mountain." Edward had always trusted Alice's visions and it was for this very reason but he knew that sometimes it did not tell the whole story and he knew she could not have prevented his fall. As her brother, he knew all her moods and could see the worry and stress that she had tried to hide; Alice's love for him ran as deep as his own for her.

"Thank you." Bella said suddenly, her eyes reverently staring at Alice and Edward looked between the two women confused.

"No Bella, thank _you_. The future I see is slightly better but for a second yesterday, it returned to blood and death and I was sure you had jumped." Bella shook her head and explained how she was about to step off the ledge when Edward had pulled her back. She didn't mention what happened after it and Alice never asked what they had done since then.

"I am glad to hear and see that you are both well. After you have eaten we must speak urgently, I have some food in my room." With that she turned and walked towards the adjacent door from theirs and Bella was glad of the gloomy interior when she felt herself blush. _How much had Alice heard of their vigorous activities of the night?_

Bella was distracted from her thoughts when Edward asked her what Alice meant and she told him that Alice knew of her attempt to reunite with Edward. That she'd begged her to wait at least until late morning before executing her plan if she really wanted to do so.

Edward was speechless for a moment and they both realised that they owed Alice everything; she'd managed to save two lives because Edward would have willingly jumped after Bella.

"Please…sit…eat, you must both be hungry after your long journey." Alice said gesturing towards a food laden table. It seemed that she'd been prepared and waiting for them to emerge all morning and Bella felt herself blush again.

"Thank you sister, not only for this delicious smelling food you have prepared but for saving Bella and myself."

"My dear brother it was done out of pure selfishness, I love you too dearly to lose you…and besides, Bella will be important to me as well…we will be the closest of sisters eventually."

"Well no matter, we're both grateful for your gift." Edward said as he pulled Bella over to the table, sitting beside her on the small wooden bench. "And while we are on the topic of your sight…what else do you know?"

Bella wanted so badly to ask all the questions that she'd thought up since the night Edward had spoken of Alice's sight but she knew now wasn't the right time, especially when Alice's features tightened and her eye's turned guarded and dark.

"What?" Edward asked worriedly. "What did you see?"

"It's not something I've seen recently that I need to tell you…it's something I saw twenty seven years ago, eight months before your birth. I was eight at the time and had no idea who I was seeing up until recently."

"What did you see Alice, just spit it out…"

"I need you to remain calm and just listen, can you do that for me Edward?"

Bella had never felt like more of an outsider than at that moment as the two siblings talked – she wasn't sure if she should go – what Alice had to say sounded serious but personal. Edward made her mind up for her as he gripped her hand firmer, whether he was reassuring himself or her she couldn't say.

"I'll try but that depends on what you'll say."

"I guess that's as good as I'll get then…" Alice sighed. "My vision was of your parents. Elizbeth and Marcus…she was heavy with child when they first ran away together…Edward your mother was Queen of Grecia, and your true father was the late King Caius."

There was a tense silence as Edward adjusted to the new information about his origins but for the life of him he couldn't understand her words. What she spoke of was impossible and she must've been mistaken.

"I think you have the wrong family Alice, Marcus was my father, people used to say we looked a lot alike…"

"You looked like him because not only was he the captain of Caius' personal guard but he was prince and brother to him as well."

"So what you're saying is that Edward is the first born and the rightful heir to Grecia?" Bella asked in shock. She had unknowingly fallen in love with royalty and as amazing as it should be it only made her feel like it was the worst thing possible to happen to Edward. The current ruler was not one to deal with a challenge to his throne fairly.

"Yes, that's right…Elizbeth was afraid of her husband so she enlisted the help of the brother she'd fallen in love with originally, before she was forced to marry Caius."

Edward was still silent and as still as a statue, "There has to be some mistake Alice, it simply cannot be."

"I know it was a long time ago but did you ever see your mother wear a uniquely styled ring? It had an engraving-"

"…of a snake." Edward finished, his voice was low and his tone reflected his darkening mood as he glared down at that very ring he wore on the smallest finger of his right hand. "She never took it off except the time she allowed me a look and then right before I ran from our besieged house."

"Does the symbol not seem familiar to you?"

Edward scoffed in disgust and his right hand clenched into a fist. Bella didn't know the recipient of his anger as his hand slipped from hers to run through his already messy hair. Tugging at chunks until it must have hurt.

"Of course I do. You would have to have lived under a rock to not know that it's the insignia for Grecia and its royal family. Apparently I've lived under that rock for years." Both Alice and Edward were silent as they stared carefully at each other, as if they were fighting a silent battle and it was Edward who broke away first.

"What else are you not telling me Alice?" he harshly spat out. "What else are you going to keep hidden from me?"

"You know why I didn't tell you sooner…if I had told you when we first met then you would not have found Bella in time and she would be dead by now." That seemed to calm Edward down and he quickly glanced towards Bella as if to reaffirm that she was safe and sitting next to him. His long fingers entwining with hers again.

"I know Alice…I just…this is just a shock. Never in a thousand years would I have guessed that _that_ would be the reason for the way my life has been."

"I am regretful that your mother was not the one to have told you and I'm also sorry for the second vision I must tell you of…" Alice was sad as she stared lovingly at her little brother, her instincts to protect him were strong but she knew he needed to hear this. She had seen that this would be the critical turning point in what happened to everyone she loved and she'd also seen the multiple outcomes of several different decisions. Now, it was Edward's choice that would set them all on their next course of action if nothing else happened before that.

"Caius was responsible for their death, I saw him giving the order to his men…that vision came an hour before the one I previously told you about when you first found out about my gift. I'm sorry Edward."

Edward had somehow known from the minute Alice had mentioned who his mother was running from that Caius was possibly responsible for him becoming an orphan. The confirmation still delivered a significant blow to his already shifting universe however and regrettably it was too late to avenge his parents' deaths. The bastard was already dead.

 **AN: Thank you for the favourites, followers, reviews, comments and feedback I really, really appreciate them and it's so encouraging. I especially love hearing your ideas of what's going to happen next. :D**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to update every Wednesday (AEST (UTC +10:00)) from now on so it's a bit more consistent. I hope you have another lovely week!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	7. VI

**Hi! See me at the bottom for an author's note but right now here's another chapter. :D Enjoy!**

*** Chapter 6 ***

King Garrett of Romena was pensive as he looked over the busy courtyard below; he'd been that way since the early hours of the morning after tossing and turning another night away. Sleep evaded him and his bones were restless. He could feel change in the air, something was coming and he felt like the gods might have finally heard his relentless prayers.

He enjoyed the peace of the morning after having sent his commander and close friend to investigate the new arrivals from the day before. The rumours had spread of the small group. Of their brave and skilled leaders – one man, one woman – who had saved them from certain slavery and brought them here for refuge.

He wanted to make sure that their reasons for entering his territory really were what had been spoken; he'd not survived this many years as King to be so trusting of people's motives. Simply letting it go unquestioned was not done.

He trusted his commander to be thorough in his enquiry and trusted that the truth would reach his ears soon enough.

In the meantime, his thoughts turned dark and miserable; today was an important day that had once been of celebration but now only remained as a reminder of what he'd lost.

***B***

Bella had never felt so blissfully content in the whole of her life, her stomach was comfortably full, her fingers linked with Edward's and her attention solely focused on the delightful woman he called sister. Alice was just as captivating as Edward when she spoke and laughed that Bella couldn't help but join in. Her future sister in law was more than happy and soon they both forgot that Edward was there.

He laughingly brushed it off when Bella blushed and finally acknowledged his presence next to her and he explained that it was a sight to behold. His sister and his Kindred getting along so well.

It was like a dream he never thought would come to pass. Bella softly smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his stubbly cheek, knowing that he was still reeling deep down from the news his sister had divulged earlier.

"You should probably shave this off now that we have a place to stay for a while…not that I don't love it, but it must be uncomfortable in this warming weather." He thoughtfully rubbed his hand over the scruff and nodded.

"I think I might…may I have your dagger? It's sharper than mine."

"Of course, it's in the room with the rest of our things."

"Thanks love," he said as he rose from the table and kissed her temple. "I'll be right back."

She smiled and couldn't help but watch him walk away, the sight was magnificent. Her cheeks flamed red once more when Alice delicately cleared her throat with a teasing smile in place.

"I do believe you are besotted with my brother and I must say that even though I saw the future I never thought this day would come when I would see a genuine smile like that on his face."

"Yes well…" Bella didn't know what to say and she never had to figure it out because Alice's eyes glazed over and she turned as still as a statue. "Alice? Are you okay?"

Bella grew worried when her new friend never replied and she quickly got to her feet. Brushing her hand against Alice's forehead and feeling no fever and then waving her hand in front of her eyes with no response. She was about to shout for Edward when Alice suddenly returned to herself with a small gasp and then she smiled brightly up at Bella as if nothing had happened.

"Are you well Alice? Should I fetch a physician?"

"No, all is well. We are right on track." Bella was sure that Alice would remain a strange mystery for however long they'd know each other. Before she could ask Alice to elaborate, however, the door swung open tentatively and a greying head poked in.

"Bella? Are you in here my dear?" Marie, the elderly lady from Creolle called.

"Yes Marie, please come in…I'm sorry I have not checked to see if you all had settled, I just-"

"Nonsense my child, I'm sure you had plenty to deal with the last day or so. Those of us who are left owe you a great deal, our very lives, so we would never begrudge you time to grieve. Which, from what I heard, is no longer necessary. Is it true that your young man has returned from death's gate?"

Bella found herself blushing for what seemed like the millionth time that morning and answered Marie after gently guiding her to a seat.

"Yes, it is true…he only fell to a ledge below and took his sweet time to climb back up…" She could smile now but it wasn't too long ago that she would've still been heartbroken.

"Well then I am very happy for the both of you…young love is the strongest and I still remember, to this day, what it felt like." Her cloudy brown eyes were dark with memories and Bella could only imagine her feelings for her late husband.

If they were anything like how she felt about Edward then she was sure Marie would miss him every day of forever. "But that is not why I have come Bella…there is a man speaking to all that is left of our village. He says he is Commander of Isola, Captain of the Nine, and he wishes to speak to the two who led us."

"Are we in trouble? Do we have to leave?" Bella asked worriedly. Glancing towards Alice for any sign of stress or apprehension, only to find her expression indifferent except for her twinkling hazel eyes. She knew something.

"No my dear, calm yourself…it's nothing of the sort. I'm sure they're just curious as to the reason of our arrival and how long we intend to stay."

Bella had never thought this far ahead in her plan. Her goal had seemed so unattainable that she'd forced herself to take it one moment at a time. Now she regretted not thinking of the future. "I'm not really sure of that myself, would you want to go back once we deem Creolle safe?"

Marie was thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "I think that we will never return…there is too much blood and death for us to move on. I fear the memories will haunt us all for the rest of our lives and I believe we should stay here if we are to have any peace."

"If that is what you want then I will explain it to the commander and maybe he can organise residency for us all."

"Thank you my dear…I must go, I have left young Michael alone and that boy is far too mischievous for an old woman such as myself…I believe he will run me ragged, you were such a good child in comparison." Marie laughed as she slowly got to her feet with Bella's help.

"Oh hush Marie, you love him dearly…it would be too quiet if he were not there to keep you company in my absence."

"Right you are my darling, right you are." She patted Bella's arm with one wrinkled hand and kissed her forehead before leaving, Edward slipping past, freshly shaved and dressed in a dark grey tunic.

"What did I miss?" he asked and Bella stopped him before he could sit.

"We must speak to the commander of Isola, he has many questions about our arrival and the length of our stay."

"I see," his eyes turned towards Alice and an eyebrow rose as he no doubt saw the same expression Bella had seen, "and what of the outcome Alice? What do you know for you do know something, I have seen that look one too many times to know you are hiding something."

"Oh Edward, don't be inane…I simply cannot understand why you ask me such silly questions. Why don't you take Bella to your room and get her to change into this, I'm sure she wants a chance to freshen up as well." Bella looked down at herself and realised just how dishevelled and dirty she was, gratefully excepting the new clothes from Alice.

"I'll only be a moment, just stay here." Bella told Edward. She had a feeling that if he was there while she bathed and dressed that they would not leave the room again for many more hours and there was unfortunately more pressing matters to deal with. He sighed grudgingly and slumped to the bench and Bella giggled all the way to their room after he unknowingly proved her assumptions correct.

Without the temptation to linger she quickly used a clean cloth to scrub the dirt from her skin. Immediately feeling reinvigorated after finally properly removing the layers of dust from the long journey.

She patted herself dry and then picked up the new gown Alice had given her; it was a similar style to her blue travel dress but covered both arms. The boat-neck exposed some of her shoulders and her pale skin glowed against the dark green. The colour was certainly unique and as she slipped it on she wondered where Alice had gotten such a fabric.

She left off her armour, choosing to only strap on her daggers across her back. She re-braided her long hair and returned to find Edward pacing as he glared at Alice who was unfazed and smiling.

"Bella you are stunning…I knew that dress would look lovely on you. I must say it fits you far better than me."

"Thank you, it _is_ quite nice and something I would have chosen for myself. You know me as well as your brother it seems."

" _More like she saw it…"_ Edward muttered under his breath and Bella held in her laugh at the two siblings. They were constantly bickering but there was never any malice behind it.

"I believe we have a meeting to attend…shall we go?" Bella asked, her gaze uncertainly going towards Alice, unsure if she would be joining them. "Alice will you be coming as well?"

"Yes and I do not foresee any trouble."

"That is welcome news." Bella sighed as she looped her arm through the elbow Edward offered, Alice leading the way out of what Bella now saw as an inn.

The streets were bustling with people, venders and young children who played and screamed in laughter. It was so much bigger than the village Bella had come from that it took her a moment to adjust to the sheer volume and pace.

She was sure that if Edward was not securely holding her in place, she would have been dragged in several different directions as they walked. Eventually they made it to the other inn that housed the remaining people of Creolle.

A sign squeaked in the mountain breeze and it read 'The Prancer', a small horse on its hind legs under the elegant script; below the sign stood a man in full leather body armour. His back was to them but even from a distance she could tell he was a similar height to Edward and he carried an air of authority but also strangely enough, familiarity.

She could not place the feeling as she took in his dark brown hair that brushed his shoulders, the colour streaked through with a few silver strands. Some strange energy crackled in the air as they came to a stop behind the man who had been conversing with one of the young women from her home.

The lady, Jessica, looked over his shoulder, relieved that Bella had arrived in order to explain. Seeing her expression the man turned and took a sharp intake of breath as he saw Bella.

His warm brown eyes were wide as he glanced from her exposed shoulder and back to her face; his mouth slightly open beneath his trimmed full beard. Bella felt Edward shift uncomfortably next to her, his fingers gripping hers firmer and pulling her slightly behind him.

"We heard that the commander of Isola wished to speak with us?" Edward asked uncertainly, his eyes dark and guarded as the man refused to look away from Bella.

"Sir?" He said a bit louder after they received no reply. "Are you the man we seek?"

This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he had fallen under and he cleared his throat, his mouth opening as if to answer but then closing without a sound. He croaked out a few sounds and had to cough to clear his throat once more and this time when he spoke his voice was as clear as day.

"Isabella?"

"Uh, yes, that is I…" Bella's voice trailed off as the largest smile she'd ever seen covered his face and she took a step back cautiously when he moved forward, arms outstretched.

"I'm sorry sir but is there a problem?" Edward asked, moving further in front of Bella and not liking the closeness of this stranger, commander or not.

"I…no, there is no more problems…you have returned. My Isabella…"

"Pardon me?" Bella asked slowly, his voice was almost familiar when he spoke her full name in that tone.

"Do you not recognise me?" he asked and frowned when she shook her head, taking another step forward which Edward intercepted immediately. Anger flashed across the man's face and he stood to his full height, his gaze focussed entirely on Edward, his voice stern.

"You will not keep me from my daughter."

Bella gasped, Edward froze, Alice smiled and the man remained where he was. His hand raising and halting a young soldier behind him that was moving to aid his commander when he'd heard his raised voice.

"Isabella," the commander's voice was gruff with withheld emotion as he looked back to Bella, "please my child, it is I, Charles…your papa-"

That voice.

That name.

" _Charles! What do you think you're doing…the poor thing will spit up her food if you toss her about like so…" a woman's voice drifted from a distance away._

" _Ah Ren…I do not care. Do you hear her giggles? Are they not the sweetest sounds in the world…isn't that right BeBe?" the little dark-haired child squealed louder as her papa tickled her stomach and gently crushed her closer when she returned to his arms. The scent of dried grass and wood enveloping her as she shoved her face in his shoulder, laughing harder._

" _Papa! Papa! St-stop!" she panted between giggles, her tiny hands holding the sides of his face. He did stop only to spin in fast circles, her head leaning back and her little ringlets flying about in the breeze._

 _She knew her papa would not let her go and she laughed with joy as her mama flickered past on every turn, her happiness as bright as the sun._

" _Mama help me!" the little girl squealed, her cheeks rosy from the summer air and her hair wild. Her mother rushed forward quietly when Charles was too dizzy to continue, hoping to surprise him for once._

 _However, he had heard his daughter's uncontrollable giggles as she watched over his shoulder and he made sure to grab his wife close before falling to the long grass._

 _He was never as happy as he was at that moment, his beautiful wife leaning on one half of his chest and his beloved daughter on the other side. His arms wrapped tightly around the two things that mattered to him most._

" _I promise my devotion, honest and true; I would give up life just for you. I am at times without words to say; but I'll never forget to tell you that I love you each day." He whispered the adage into his wife's soft, dark curls and inhaled the scent of sunflowers._

 _His daughter's smile was bright and carefree as she held his face between her tiny hands, "Say it again papa…"_

Bella didn't realise she had been staring into space until she noticed Edward's concern and his frantic hands shaking her shoulders. She wanted to reassure him but could find no words but the one she whispered.

"Papa?"

"Yes, that's right it's me…BeBe…my beautiful Isabella…" his arms were wide again and his eyes glimmered wet and she ran into the familiar embrace. Where she'd felt as if Edward was her home she felt like she had now retrieved a piece of her soul.

"You look so much like your mother…you even have the same mark…" he mumbled into her dark hair. His lips lingered in a long needed kiss as he spoke of the birthmark on the tip of her right shoulder.

"I don't understand." Bella swallowed hard, the lump in her throat blocking her millions of questions as he asked one question after another. "How are you here BeBe? I thought you had passed on years ago? How is this possible?"

Bella didn't know what to say, leaning back in his hold, she shook her head in bewilderment. "I've been living in Creolle since I was six years old…I could not remember where I had come from or to which family I belonged. I'm still not certain." 

"I cannot believe my eyes…well, no matter…you are safe now and I will not let harm come to you again." He mumbled as he drew her into another strong hug and Edward subtly coughed causing the reunited father and daughter to separate. Bella was mortified that she had forgotten to introduce Edward and delighted that he would be able to meet her father.

Something she never imagined would be possible.

"Forgive me papa," she said quickly, pulling away from his reluctantly loosened arms and walking to Edward's side, "this…is Edward. He saved my life and helped me aid the people of Creolle…"

She hadn't seen him in years but could somehow tell that he was miffed when his chin quivered below his beard.

"He's also my Kindred." She rushed out, holding onto a nervous breath as his face turned a light shade of red.

"I see." He moved towards Edward and despite the only slight difference in height Edward had never felt so small. Or so nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I am happy that Bella finally has the opportunity to have the bond of blood kin." He was trying to keep his voice as polite, but firm, as possible without coming across as the whimpering fool he felt like on the inside.

Moments later he inwardly sighed in relief as the commander's beard twitched as if he was smirking and he lifted a hand in greeting. They clasped forearms – as was the custom – and Charles' voice was light when he finally spoke again.

"The pleasure 'tis all mine…I've spoken to many from Creolle and not a one has spoken a bad word of you or your courage and I thank you for taking care of my darling daughter when I could not."

Bella's head was spinning.

She felt as if she had fallen into a trance-like dream where all her wishes had come true. She worried that if she made one false step or move she would wake up to find herself alone once more. Not only had she found Edward and then Alice but now she had found her long-lost father who was in good health and accepting of her Kindred.

It was positively, bizarrely, wonderful.

Alice had been strangely quiet through the exchange and only spoke once Bella had introduced her as well. The woman, though tiny, was fairly strong and Charles was taken aback when she gripped him in a firm hug.

"I do not think I could've held that in for much longer…I do say that your timing is impeccable!" Alice laughed, her eyes alight with mischievous joy and Bella realized that she had seen this meeting earlier in the inn. Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Charles of Alice's visions and didn't have to make the decision then anyway for Charles spoke first.

"It would please me very much if I could bring you before King Garrett. He is not only my sovereign but also my closest confidant and he has helped me through many nights of grief when…well, at the beginning when…"

Bella went back to her father's arms and he drew her closer, it was like he was holding the smallest part of his beloved wife once more in the form of his daughter. He had missed them both terribly; his life had not been the same when they had been taken from him.

"What happened to my mother?" Bella asked almost soundlessly. She was desperate to know but unsure she really needed the answer; her voice muffled from his thick clothes that peaked between the strips of his leather armour.

"Renee resides with the gods now BeBe." It was a closed statement and she knew her father could only deal with so much emotional turmoil at that moment so she stored it away for a later time.

"Shall we go then? To meet this wonderful king you speak of?" Bella asked, a big smile in place hiding the sadness below, her eyes meeting the exact replicas of hers.

"Yes, I think that is best…I'm sure he would love the company and you can tell me of this treacherous journey you decided to partake by yourself." He sounded exasperated and she realised that he must already know most of what happened and wanted the finer details. His fatherly protectiveness showing as if they had never spent a day apart.

Bella hid her smile at this and turned to Edward and Alice who stood there watching the happy reunion somewhat awkwardly. Edward especially, was fiddling with his sword's holster and looking lost, as if he didn't know whether to follow or remain behind.

"Only if Edward and Alice can accompany us…they tell it much better than me." She said with a laugh and Edward smirked; the tension easing from his shoulder's as he accepted Bella's outstretched hand.

"Absolutely…the more the merrier." Bella couldn't tell if he was jesting or serious but it soon fled her mind as they headed towards the regal palace, of which they'd only seen the outside walls.

***B***

The palaces' interior was enormous and finely built, from floor to ceiling; there was a love of art and adornments. It was not overstated, but still turned something that had a possibility of becoming cold and impersonal to inviting and gracious.

Edward had never seen such superb craftsmanship and he believed he never would again as they traversed the halls, Charles pointing out things here and there, sharing his memories as they went.

He was so happy for Bella. She had been alone for so long that Edward couldn't imagine how she felt at all of a sudden having so many people that cared for her. He had at least found Carlisle, Esme and Alice at a young age whereas she'd only had Marie and even then hers had been a lonely existence.

He knew that great things were in store for her and he just hoped he would be able to remain by her side as they experienced them; despite his high spirits there was a niggling feeling of concern in the back of his mind. He couldn't place it but it was an insidious unease that had him on edge and always scanning their surroundings despite being in good and trusted company.

Something was wrong and he couldn't place it.

They eventually made it to the private dining hall where Charles explained the king would meet them for an eventide meal of potage and hot bread. Just the words alone had made Edward's stomach growl despite the fulfilling breakfast they'd devoured not but a few hours before.

The king didn't leave them waiting for long, arriving only a few minutes after them and his presence was immediately felt, as was his nature. His face was strong, as was his thick neck and his stature easily dwarfed Charles' and Edward's, his muscles stretched the fabric of his royal clothing and his strides were large and purposeful.

If no one knew he was their king they would straight away come to the conclusion of power, not only from his strong and fierce looks but also from the command he exuded. His seafoam-blue coloured eyes were alight with attention as he looked to his captain for an explanation. His clean shaven face forming into a kind and hearty smile of welcome.

"Charles I believe you have brought forth more than just answers, to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" His voice was what Edward had assumed, it matched his features with its deep and clear tones.

"These are the two leaders that saved the people of Creolle but I have news," Charles lovingly put his hands on Bella's shoulders and moved her to a stop in front of him so that she faced the king. Edward saw her face flame in embarrassment and knew that the king had surely never seen a more beautiful sight. He was prejudiced though so he couldn't be sure.

"This is my daughter, Isabella." That was all Charles needed to say it seemed for the king was his closest confidant and knew of her believed fate. He looked towards his friend in joyous disbelief and muttered, "Truly?"

Charles nodded with his own jubilant smile and then the king rushed forward, taking Bella's delicate hands in his own and leaning down to respectively touch them against his forehead. Bella's face grew redder at such a humble greeting from none other than royalty and Edward swore he could feel the heat coming off her from where he stood next to Alice and Charles.

"My child, you do not know how delighted your return has made me…my dear friend has mourned heavily for the loss and it is a much treasured miracle that you have returned safely after all this time. Please know that you and your fellow people are most welcome here in Romena and are welcome to stay for as long as needed."

Bella gracefully bowed after the king let go of her hands, her face still bright, and nodded her appreciation. "It's a most welcome reunion on both sides and I thank you, my King…that is very kind of you. I know the people of Creolle would like nothing more than to make Isola their home if that pleases you…I fear they have too many haunting memories of our village and will find no comfort in returning there."

"That pleases me very much, in fact…" King Garrett turned and quickly walked to the doorway he'd come through and called out a name. Seconds later a young man rushed in sight and words were exchanged before he hurried off and the king returned. "I have told my man to find more suitable homes for your people. I'm sure that they would like to get settled and start building a new life here."

"That is more than generous my King, my people and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We were uncertain of our futures and I'm sure that this news will be a much needed gift." Bella was such a natural at talking to royalty it was as if she'd grown up surrounded by the courts.

It unfortunately made Edward think that one day soon she might have to treat him with the same courtesy and he wasn't sure if he wanted that. He needed her like the air to breath and if accepting the crown meant giving her up, then he wanted no part of it, and would blessedly live his life as a commoner with Bella as his wife.

He was brought from his thoughts when the King Garrett's gaze moved to Alice and himself, curiosity and hesitation flickering in his gaze. "And who might these fine young people be Charles?" The commander looked towards Edward and Alice, ushering them forward and they bowed in respect before he spoke.

"This here is my precious Isabella's Kindred Edward and his sister Alice…they come from the village of Angelean. They have travelled far and aided my daughter and the people of Creolle in making it here safely." Edward was not sure why King Garrett looked at him so intensely but he assumed he must have known his real father and was seeing their alikeness.

He wished, at that moment, that he'd looked more like his mother but immediately regretted the thought. He had once been proud to be so much like his presumed father, Marcus.

"Young lady it is a pleasure to meet you and the same to you young man but may I ask of your lineage? You look incredibly similar to a man I once knew." Edward took a deep breath and noticed Bella's nervous glances towards Alice who had remained quiet and calm. He figured that she had seen no trouble as a result of his answer.

"As your commander has stated I come from the house of Cullen in Angelean but my true heritage, as I have recently learned, is from the house of Masen." He had no need to say more, the king's eyes flashed and narrowed in recognition.

He looked towards Charles who was also in shock and Edward realized they'd forgotten to tell him when they'd first met. "Please know that I mean no harm…I am not like my half-brother or Caius before him. I currently hold no plans to change my status and I simply wish to be at peace with Bella."

His words seemed to calm Charles though he still looked a bit unsettled at learning the origin of his daughter's Kindred but King Garrett on the other hand held a peculiar look about his face. He was deep in thought as he stared at Edward as if he was a shiny object to be gawked at.

It seemed Caius and Jaymes had accumulated quite a reputation and not one of a good nature; the more he was learning about his relatives, the more he was grateful for his upbringing with Marcus and then Carlisle.

"I am pleased to hear that my boy." King Garrett's voice was laced with sadness and Charles shot him a quick look which none of them could discern. King Jaymes, or his father, had obviously aggrieved the king in some way in the past and it seemed it was not forgotten. "I am also sad to hear of your plans though it is wonderful news that Bella has found her Kindred…it is a rare thing that is."

Edward didn't know how to respond so he simply nodded and was silently grateful when Bella moved to his side; tangling her fingers with his, her skin soothing the nerves from the conversation.

Offhandedly Edward noticed that Alice appeared to be bursting at the seams with energy. He figured she'd seen something pleasing as an outcome to the king's newfound knowledge but reasoned that they'd speak of it upon their return to the inn.

There was only time for a short break of uncomfortable silence before a short man dressed in tan clothes appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat after bowing low. "Your Majesty, the luncheon is ready."

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Geoffrey please bring it in, I find myself famished. Shall we?" King Garrett motioned to the high-backed chairs and they found themselves seated at the fairly large dining table, the beautiful wood a dark red-brown. Their settings were placed before them and Edward had to supress a small laugh as Bella examined the three differently sized gold spoons arranged beside her steaming dish.

Deciding to help her out he bent close to her ear and smiled when he noticed her slight shiver from his warm breath. "I believe it is the first spoon from the outside that you use, love."

Her face blushed that beautiful shade and Edward chuckled quietly after her elbow shoved playfully into his side; picking up the aforementioned spoon after King Garrett had blessed the food.

After they'd taken a few abundant mouthfuls of the delicious potage the king finally broke the comfortable silence. His kind smile back in place and his gaze turning towards Bella.

"So I believe you have quite a tale to tell my child…I would love to hear it and I fear that your father is chomping at the bit to hear it as well." He laughed as Charles did not disagree, simply spooning another mouthful and turning his full attention to Bella with awaiting eyes.

"Well…um, where should I start?"

"How about the beginning my child, how did you arrive at Creolle?"

Bella seemed nervous now that the attention was on her but she managed to say what she'd told Edward already. That she'd been found wandering alone when she was six with only the memory of her name. Edward didn't miss the look that Charles shot towards King Garrett, it was anger and sadness and it was reflected back. Bella continued and told them that she'd led an uneventful life until her village was attacked. Her retelling of their journey was hard to hear in some spots and others made Edward smile in fond remembrance.

He was especially relieved when she left out their activities of the night before and turned his attention towards Charles when he spoke.

"It seems that I have missed more than I thought and for that I am sorry, if I had known you still lived I would have left no stone unturned to find you." His voice was gruff with withheld pain and Edward soothed a hand down Bella's arm when he saw the shine of unshed tears in her eyes.

It would always remain a sore topic but Edward knew that in time it would be forgotten as only a thing of the past, a distant memory alone.

"It was not your fault I'm sure…mayhap you could tell me how I came to be lost?" Bella asked quietly, her voice uncertain as she was unwilling to hurt her father with the obviously painful recollection.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." He paused to collect himself and then continued. "We were celebrating your sixth birthday when your mother took you to the meadow we frequented often and Jacob, who was your best friend, went along as well.

"I was called away because there had been trouble in the court and when I returned it was to find your mother and Jacob passed on. They lay there amongst the grass but there was no sight of you…your mother was always such a spitfire and it appeared that she fought the attackers…a scrap of cloth was found in her clutch. The colours were unquestionably of the house of Masen."

Edward dropped his spoon with a loud clang. Hot soup and pieces of vegetables splashing outwards as he sucked in a breath of pain.

His family had been responsible for her torment and he'd never known.

At some point he sensed both Alice and Bella's touch but he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The room though big enough to fit twenty horses was suddenly suffocating and he quickly excused himself. Sprinting until he made it to one of the floor to ceiling gaps that overlooked the courtyard below he leant against the cold stones. His eyes clenched shut as his fingers pressed against the top of his nose in frustration.

 _How would Bella ever forgive him for this?_ was his only thought as he breathed in and out deeply.

***B***

Bella watched in fright as one minute Edward was sitting beside her and the next he'd disappeared out of the hall and out of sight. Before he'd been hidden by the stone walls she'd seen the utter heartbreak in his eyes and she went to get up and go after him.

Alice had other ideas though and gently told her that she would go instead. She explained that he only needed a moment and to continue with her food. Bella knew she wouldn't be eating another morsel until she'd spoken to Edward and made things right.

She understood that he was most likely feeling guilt for something that he had absolutely no control over; Edward was just that kind of person and his love for her went deep. Bella turned towards King Garrett and her father to find them watching on in shock and she thought hard over what to say.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled even though she didn't know what she was apologising for, "He just-"

"BeBe do not be sorry, it was my fault entirely…I should've known it would be upsetting to Edward. It is I who must ask for forgiveness…he obviously truly cares for you, I should have thought before I spoke." Bella could tell that Charles was sincere so she nodded and gently laid her hand on his forearm.

"It is forgiven…I think that we are all a bit shaken after so many surprises and truths, mayhap we should part for a while. It has been a wonderful meal with superb company my King but I must beg your pardon for myself and my company."

"That is quite alright my child, I understand your feelings and I only ask that you come to see me again soon. I have enjoyed your presence, that of your Kindred, and also his charming sister…I assume you will not be going far from Isola now that you have found your father and I only hope that you will find this city a pleasing place to reside."

"Thank you my King, I do not foresee departing for a while to come. Good evening." Bella gracefully rose and the two men rushed to rise as well. Uncertainly her gaze went to her father and she wondered how she should say farewell.

It happened that she didn't have to worry as he enveloped her in another warm hug that was beginning to feel familiar and comforting. She'd never realized just what she'd been missing until that moment.

After he grudgingly, to her amusement, let go she left the hall and went in search of Edward and Alice. She went down corridor after corridor and couldn't find them, realising she must have gone the wrong way at some stage, she turned to retrace her path when she was suddenly grabbed.

Before she could scream or struggle there was a sharp pain in the side of her head and then her world turned dark.

 **AN: Thank you for your comments and feedback, it blows me away to have so many people enjoying the story. I can't even remember how long it's been sitting in my 'To Be Finished' folder in my computer and now that it's out there it's kind of surreal.**

 **I also love hearing your ideas of what's going to happen next so keep it coming. Just to let you know the action and drama will hopefully pick up from next chapter so hold onto your hats!**

 **AN2: The proverb that Charles quoted is actually from a poem written by Danny Blackburn and it's called 'Just You and Me'. The full poem can be found on a website called FamilyFriend Poems if you want to check it out.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating every Wednesday (AEST (UTC +10:00)) and I hope you have another lovely week!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	8. VII

**Hi! See me at the bottom for an author's note but right now here's another chapter. :D Enjoy!**

*** Chapter 7 ***

Edward was brought out of his thoughts when a small hand came to rest on his tensed back, instantly recognising the touch as his sister's he felt his anguish deepen. Bella hadn't come herself. Before he could dwell on that Alice nudged at him until he turned around to face her but even then he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact.

"That was rude…what you did, and if Romena's king was the kind that was easily insulted you would be executed. You need to stop thinking whatever thoughts that are going through that overly large head of yours and snap out of this immediately." Alice said bluntly and Edward finally looked her in the eye in order to glare her way.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to do that but the fact that my horrible, dysfunctional family was the cause of so much pain to Bella's will still stand." He huffed. "Can't you see that there is no way to fix this for her…her mother is gone as is her friend…Charles has missed irreplaceable years with his daughter and now I find out that someone related to me is responsible? I feel like…like…I don't even know."

Alice sighed in frustration at her overly protective and loving brother, these were good and rare qualities to have but they were sometimes infuriating.

"Edward please, none of this should be your concern and besides I've seen Jaymes pay for his crimes…I can assure you that he will get what is coming to him. He has angered a lot of people and killed many unjustly and his days are numbered, I've seen it.

"As for your real father, he paid before his death, which I might add was very painful and drawn out…don't you see? You didn't have to do anything, the gods saw and they did what you could not because you didn't know-"

"That might be true but how will I face Bella knowing what they've done and that I share blood with her mother's murderer? She couldn't even face me to speak with me."

"That's not true. I told her to stay. Right now I know how your mind works better than she does. Bella wanted to come and she harbours no anger towards you, only concern, which…"

Edward was startled when Alice suddenly grabbed his arm, her eyes going blank, which normally happened whilst encased in a vision. He wondered what decision had been made and moments later he knew it wasn't anything good when her face paled and she pulled him along behind her.

He asked her between breaths what was wrong but she never uttered a sound, continuing to drag him back towards the hall where they'd met King Garrett; a sense of foreboding made him speed up until he'd almost overtaken his sister.

Skidding into the hall he noticed that only King Garrett and Charles remained seated and that Bella was not with them. Before he could ask where she went Alice was asking which direction she'd gone and Charles rose to his feet obviously unsure of their panic.

"She went to find you, did you not see her?"

"No, she's in trouble. I need you to tell me which way she went!" Alice pleaded in a hurry and Charles immediately pointed to her left which was the opposite of the way they'd both gone. Edward was sure he couldn't possibly feel anymore guilt than he already did but at that point, as they ran through empty walk ways and halls, he realised he'd been wrong. If Bella was harmed it would be no one's fault but his this time.

"What happened Alice?"

"I saw Bella get grabbed, the hand was dark and I could not see much else before the vision stopped except for a particular painting behind them." That explained why she'd been glancing at every wall as she ran.

"What do you mean by 'saw'?" Charles asked and Edward started in fright after not having heard him follow their hurried departure.

"My sister has been given the gift of sight…she can see the future depending on a person's decisions." Charles' eyes widened but not with disbelief like Edward would have guessed. There was knowing in his brown eyes that, with a pang, Edward couldn't help but associate with Bella.

There was no more talk after that and Alice eventually came to a halt in front of what Edward assumed was the painting she'd seen. There on the floor was the proof they needed but hadn't wanted to confirm Alice's vision.

Bella was gone.

Edward watched as Charles bent and picked up his daughter's daggers – which had been strapped to her back – and his fingers gently moved over the cold leather of the sheaths which had lost the warmth of their wearer.

"Could you make out any other details of the person who grabbed my daughter?" Charles asked, his voice gruff and through his own worry Edward could only imagine what he was going through. Charles had just been reunited with his child only for her to be taken away once more.

"No…I'm sorry. This hall is dark and, who I assume is a man, has the darkest of skin that I've ever seen. That colouring is rare is it not?"

"Yes it is but I fear I have never seen any of Isola with it." Charles said as his eyes frantically searched the halls as if his daughter would jump out at any moment. "I must speak with my king, he will allow me to track her I'm sure."

Edward numbly followed Charles as they ran back the way they came, arriving before King Garrett who looked to his commander with concern. "What has happened my friend?"

"Someone has taken my daughter and I ask for permission to track her. I know that this is not the best of times to leave the city without a commander but I beg your forgiveness and permission."

"Of course…think nothing of it, I still have many loyal soldiers which is why I want you to take the Nine with you. Their skills in the track, I am sure, are more refined than any other." Edward's opinion of King Garrett grew ten-fold as his face showed genuine worry and his voice rang true.

"Forgive me my liege but I fear that is not wise…I cannot leave you entirely unprotected, they-"

"Charles, my dear friend, have you no faith in my skills of battle? I believe I have set you on the ground too many times to count." He smiled kindly and Edward watched Charles' resolve weaken and eventually fade as he bowed and led the way out of the room after Edward and Alice also showed their respect.

"Thank you, my King." Edward said and found himself truly thankful for such a man as a leader.

"Think nothing of it…just make sure you find her, I do not wish to see Charles return to the state he was in when he first lost her. Go my boy and godspeed."

"Have you seen anything else Alice?" Edward asked as they hurried behind Charles, heading towards the soldiers quarters. Her face went blank as she tried to force a vision like she'd done a few times before but found she could not see a thing more than what was in front of her.

"No…I'm sorry. No one has made a different decision."

Edward wanted to swear at the sky and at the gods but he restrained himself because nothing good would come out of it except angering them; they'd had nothing but bad luck and it would only get worse if that happened.

Once they arrived in the soldiers quarters and Edward's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he watched in awe as nine people – which consisted of two women and seven men – abruptly came to attention before their captain. They ranged in height and shape but all shared the same colouring, their skin the colour of the sands of the desert and their dark eyes the colour of the sky at dusk, a blue so deep they were piercing.

"I have need of your help, be ready to go immediately." Charles said, his voice firm despite his obvious worry over his daughter's whereabouts. "My daughter has been taken and we must track her. Make sure you are fully armed as we have no idea of what we will encounter."

The tallest, and who appeared as the oldest, of the group nodded and then barked orders to the others and they quickly strapped armour and weapons on until they had a deadly second skin.

Edward could only think that it had been minutes but yet they stood before Charles waiting his next command like they'd never moved. Their speed was astounding despite simply completing a mundane task and Edward was secretly pleased they were on his side and he would not have to face them.

"Edward, Alice, these are the soldiers of the Imperial Guard of Isola. They are skilled hunters and trackers and will hopefully help us retrieve Isabella, are you ready to go?"

Edward and Alice nodded and gratefully accepted the spare armour they were given; he made sure that Alice's was firmly in place, as she had never had to strap such things on her person before. Minutes later they were following Charles and the Nine as they ran to the palace's outer walls.

The two women were in the lead and Edward watched as their eyes scoured the ground, what they saw he could not say but he felt a glimmer of hope when one woman turned to the other and spoke. Her glossy, short, black hair had originally covered most of her face but slid back with the movement and Edward restrained a gasp as he took in the angry red slashes covering half of her face.

The other woman was smaller in stature and had her black hair braided out of the way and after they murmured a few more words – which Edward swore was in a different language – they turned to the leader. They pointed insistently towards two deep gouges in the mud of a road, Edward knew, led away from the mountains and towards the open plains of Sidia.

It was mostly flat ground there and Edward's heart raced at the possibility of spotting Bella in the distance; maybe they would be able to catch up to their quarry before she could come to harm.

"Let us go then. Sam will guide us through the plains so stick close as there are many unseen dangers despite the terrain."

"We'll be right behind you." Edward said and Alice nodded in compliance. Edward could tell she was upset at losing Bella and not being able to prevent it despite being so near to her minutes before; leaning closer he whispered for her ears only before they began their brisk run.

"Hold on to hope Alice…we _will_ find her safe. You could not have done a thing just as I couldn't. Not when her mother was killed and not now. It is no one's fault but the scum who has taken her…if only I'd realised this sooner."

"Thank you brother…I needed to hear that. I know how much Bella means to you and I already love her like a sister."

***B***

Bella groaned and tried to shift away from the uncomfortable thing sticking into her stomach but found she couldn't move from the waist down. Her eyes blinked rapidly and then she saw legs and the world around her. Upside down. Leaning up a bit she took note of the people walking beside and behind what she now knew was a man; her small body flopped over his hard shoulder which was what was jabbing her.

However, before she could say anything, she was brusquely dropped to the ground and the air in her lungs was knocked right out of her. The man ignored her glare and spoke through mangled, scarred lips. "About bloody time you woke up…bitch weighs a tonne she does."

"I'm sure…or maybe you're getting weak Smiston!" another jeered and Bella finally realized she was surrounded by Barbarians. She assumed that they had been the other half of the group that Edward and she had fought.

"Shut ya' mouth or yours'll end up like Smiston's" another shouted in jest and Bella couldn't help but think that everything she'd gone through had been for nought if she was with them. At least she was their only prisoner this time.

As the men continued to taunt and joke together, some drinking from water skins, niggling thoughts flowed through her mind. _Why had they pursued her and taken her? Was it because she was responsible for them losing their previous captives?_

"Be quiet all of you." Another voice said – it was deeper and held a different accent which drew Bella's attention instantly – and the Barbarian's immediately hushed and continued their strides. Turning her head she came face to face with the man who had grabbed her. His skin the colour of the abyss with eyes to match, his head free of hair and what looked like silvery tribal markings ran down the length of his neck confirmed that he was no Barbarian.

The tone he'd used was quiet but threatening just the same and she knew that he was the one who led them. He had authority and power behind him and she figured that he wouldn't be someone she'd want to battle, he'd kill her before she could even raise a weapon.

Quickly reaching at her back she realised that even if she'd want to fight she couldn't, her weapons were no longer strapped there and the man's dark eyes took in every movement. His face showed nothing but she thought she saw amusement flicker in his eyes.

Suddenly a hand circled around her arm and she braced for pain at the strong hold but surprisingly the man did not squeeze like she'd assumed. Instead he helped her to her feet and waited for her to get her bearings before dragging her after the dark man when he stalked off.

Glancing curiously to the side she took in the profile of the Barbarian who still held her and noticed he looked different than the others. Barbarians were well-known for their stocky build, bulging muscles and fiery hair but this man, who was definitely branded, was slight, tall and fair.

She'd be a fool though to think he didn't have strength because she could see the muscles rippling down his arms that were bared from his leather and animal-fur vest. His hair was a light blonde instead of the dark reds and browns she'd seen and his eyes were bluer than the ocean. He certainly didn't look like he'd fit in with the rowdy bunch but he'd been one of the ones to tease the man who'd carried her so he held respect.

"I think I've heard that staring is rude…even for my kinsmen, they do not do it."

Bella's face went red and she faced forward until she was once again staring at the dark man's back. His voice, despite the obvious brogue of his nation, held something familiar and she wondered if he really was from Nordia like the others.

Shaking the thought off she walked quietly along and wished that she'd have some sort of opportunity to escape; maybe she'd try when they stopped to rest.

They walked and walked until the sun had well and truly set and the sounds of the night animals were heard, not long ago Bella had wandered freely amongst them and now she was a captive being taken to what she guessed was the Grecian empire. She'd figured it out once they'd reached the Sidian plains, the capital city Bero especially, was surrounded on all sides by the barren terrain which then met the ocean.

She remembered reading in one of her books that it was why they'd acquired the serpent symbol. Not only did the venomous creatures roam freely through the plains but they also buried in the sandy ridges that riddled the open ground.

***B***

Snores, grunts and the crackling warmth of a fire.

The scratching sound of a creature of the night foraging for food.

Bella refused to open her eyes and she made sure to breathe deeply and evenly as she felt eyes still on her. It had surely been hours since the men had set up camp and fallen asleep but still the Barbarian with the mangled lips watched her. She knew he wasn't the sentry because she could hear repetitive footsteps a short distance from her so she figured he'd been given the task of watching her specifically. She was deliberately making it the most boring night for him and figured he'd eventually doze off if she waited patiently.

After what felt like another few hours she felt a cold mist settle around the camp, the fire only dead embers, and the night creatures long gone. She so desperately wanted to open her eyes or move, her muscles growing stiff and sore and finally she felt his gaze leave her. The tiny hairs on her arms returning to normal.

Making sure to keep her face relaxed she opened her eyes until she could survey her surroundings through the cover of her lashes. Anyone who looked would assume she still slept but that would be their mistake. Quietly and quickly she took in as many details as possible, noting the exact position of every haphazardly sleeping Barbarian including Mangled Lips.

Taking note of any weapons near her.

Taking note of the position of their sentry.

When she was happy with her calculations she slowly uncurled from her fake repose and opened her eyes fully, the light of the full moon glowed eerily over the flat plains which would help guide her way.

She needed to get back to Romena. Edward was surely desperate at her disappearance, not to mention her dear papa who would be fraught with worry. Slipping a nearby knife into a small pocket that was concealed on one side of the dress, the kept close to the ground and crawled silently the way they'd come. Her dress helped her blend in with the moss and grass but she knew her skin would glow even in the minimal light so she made sure she kept her arms and legs close to her body.

Glancing back every few meters to make sure nobody was following she managed to make it a fair distance away when she abruptly hit something hard. She'd been looking back to check behind her and instead of continuous open air there were a pair of sturdy leather-covered legs.

Her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ears as her eyes looked up and then up again and she felt the cruel disappointment when the blonde Barbarian grinned down at her in amusement.

"Now how did I know I'd eventually find you here? Did you miss me?"

She refused to reply to his taunting and instead chose to regain some of her remaining pride; rising to her feet made her feel a bit better despite the fact that he still loomed over her.

"You know, the others aren't as docile as I am." Bella wanted to laugh in his face at such a ridiculous comment but chose to turn on her heel and make her way back. Maybe if he thought she was giving up he'd relax his stance and she could slip out the knife. Before she covered much distance however, his voice sounded again and she curiously slowed.

"I'll let you know a secret tiny lady. The men listen to me because I am second in command, but know this…I won't always be able to watch your every move and if it had been any other of my men to find you this night we would have had to deliver the remaining bits of your body to Laurent's master. Orders or not."

"Do you think that frightens me?" she asked coolly as she turned to face him. "I believe that your other men were no match for me before. In fact, they were no more experienced than young boys when they fought me."

She realised that it wasn't the smartest thing to do. To taunt an already annoyed Barbarian, but it was one of her failings. She watched with what she hoped was a blank, calm face as his head fell back in quiet laughter; ' _maybe he hadn't took offence'_ she thought. Moments later she knew she was wrong when he moved so swiftly she never saw it coming.

He been a few meters away and in the time it took her to blink he was in front of her and holding her a foot off the ground by her throat. His strong, rough hand squeezed painfully around her neck and she felt her airway start to close so she desperately kicked her legs against him as hard as she could but it was similar to kicking a stone wall. She tried slipping out the knife but he knocked it out of her hand as if it were nothing but a toy.

"You are one brave tiny lady, I will say that…but just know that one of those men you _so easily killed_ was a close friend." Sneering in her face as he mocked her words from before. "You got lucky…but I can assure you that your luck has run out."

Little spots were darkening the edges of her sight and she felt him painfully squeeze harder, ignoring the nails she dug into his skin. Her mouth was open and trying unsuccessfully to take in even a small amount of air and she knew she wasn't long for the world.

Seconds later she felt herself crumpling to the ground as she choked and sputtered, her throat raw as she tried to swallow and breathe. She glared up at the blonde Barbarian as he watched her with amusement and she leaned back when he crouched down on his haunches. His angular face so close she could feel his hot breath.

"I like you tiny lady so don't make me do that again. Next time I won't stop." His eyes were the deepest blue of the ocean as he stared her down. Raising her chin stubbornly as she grasped at her tender throat he chuckled in amusement at her silent defiance. "As I said, I like you. I find you unusual…for a woman."

Bella's glare grew darker and she wished that she had the power to kill with just that glance. "Now, now, don't look at me like that. You know you goaded me, therefore your pain is your own fault. Besides, it's a good lesson to have been learnt…it's not wise to play around with a Barbarian." He spoke as if he was simply having a pleasant conversation as he effortlessly picked her up off the ground.

She was helpless and sore as he carried her back to the camp but she deliberately slumped in his arms and let him carry her full weight to which he chuckled once more. "I guess now is a good time to tell you that if I had not been there you would be dead. You were about to crawl over a Viper's nest and I hear their bite results in a slow and painful death."

She felt her eyes widen in shock and before she could say anything he'd dropped her back where she'd started, her tailbone now as bruised as her throat.

"Sweet dreams tiny lady." He spoke almost soundlessly, bestowing her with a mocking bow.

"Bastard." She hissed out, her throat protesting at the scratchy, pitiful sound. She continued to curse him in her head as she watched him chuckle once more before blending into a dip in the plains.

 _Bastard._

***B***

As soon as dawn broke the Barbarians woke and packed up their camp but not before a few gave her curious glances, staring at what she no doubt guessed was the large bruise around her throat. Even the dark man, who she'd learnt was named Laurent, openly stared at her neck. She wished, as his eyes skimmed over her skin, that her hair was not in its usual braid and that she was able to hide behind the veil it would provide. His obsidian eyes were unnerving.

"Jasper." He spoke, the dark timbre of his voice steady and giving away no clues as the blonde man whom Bella now despised stepped forward immediately.

"Yes Laurent?" he drawled, his words were casual but his shoulders were tense and Bella wanted to smile at his discomfort.

"What is the meaning of this?" Laurent whispered, one long, dark finger pointing towards the ravaged skin of her throat. "The sire requested her unharmed."

"And she is…unfortunately through the night I had to haul her away from a Viper ready to strike…it was an unfortunate part of her to grab." His voice was casual and steady despite the lie and Bella's hate wavered. He could have easily told Laurent that she'd tried to escape and then she would have been uncomfortably carried the remaining distance but instead he'd provided a cover for her.

' _Why would he do that?'_ she wondered as she watched the silent battle between the two men, her breath held in her chest until it threatened to burst.

"I see." Laurent simply stated. "A very unfortunate hold. Let us hope the sire is as understanding." It was a threat. Bella knew. Jasper was important to the Barbarian's and if Laurent hoped for any cooperation from them it would not do to harm their second-in-command. For now.

Laurent stalked ahead of the group as Jasper came to her side. His blue eyes were amused even though he'd just escaped from what could have been a deadly discussion, and he gently grasped her arm. Dragging her along beside him they continued their walk as if nothing had happened.

"You sure are exciting tiny lady. I hope Laurent's master keeps you around for a while." He smirked at her pathetic attempt to struggle against his hold so she could scratch at his annoying face, but they both knew she wasn't putting her full effort into it. Somewhere over the last minutes before they'd left the camp he'd grown on her. Bastard as he was, he seemed to be protecting her for some reason.

"You'll live to regret those words…I'm sure of it. I won't be a prisoner for long if my father is on his way like I know he is." She hoped her assumption was correct with all of her heart and she caught the flicker of recognition cross Jasper's face only because she'd still been looking at him.

"Commander Swan is a man not to be reckoned with. Maybe you're right."

Bella was shocked that he knew her father and she was about to ask him when his fingers squeezed her arm in warning, a slight shake of his head getting the message across. _'What was he up to?'_

They walked for hours and Bella's legs felt like jelly, her ankles throbbed after tripping over so many unseen dips in the ground; the only thing that was keeping her up was Jasper's grip. As they'd walked she'd seen the city of Bero growing larger in the distance.

They were nearly there and soon she'd learn of her fate.

"Halt!" Laurent ordered and the men wearily glanced towards him for his orders, Jasper included, a muscle ticking in his clenched jaw. "Consider your services complete. Payment has been delivered to your ships with a promise of peace."

"That wasn't part of the plan." Jasper said, his voice was soft but deadly. "King Jaymes requested that we deliver her straight to him and we are men of honour. We keep our word."

Bella saw the flash of rage in Laurent's eyes and knew that if Jasper kept talking he'd find himself dead between this breath and the next.

"Your men of honour failed. I had to step in when they could not finish the task. The deal has been changed and you have been paid." It was a clear dismissal and Bella cringed when her wrist was roughly grabbed by Laurent's long fingers. His fingertips dug painfully into her skin as Jasper's hand slid off her other arm.

"Very well." He grunted, clearly angry, but willing to not find out what Laurent would do if pushed too far. "Send our regards to your master."

Whatever Jasper had planned to do had been interrupted, of that Bella was sure. The distance grew quickly between the two separating parties and she glanced over her shoulder one more time before they were too far to see and was startled when her eyes met Jasper's.

They were sincerely apologetic and her confusion over the mystery that was the Barbarian Jasper was renewed. She had no idea if she'd ever get the chance to figure him out.

***B***

The open plains never seemed to end as Edward continuously searched the horizon for signs of movement. They'd been walking and running on and off all morning after having rested for an hour at most for two nights straight, his legs beginning to cramp. Alice was in worse condition and he was worried she would collapse at any moment, her chest desperately heaving in air as they tried to keep up with the Nine. They'd been better introduced when they'd stopped to rest; names exchanged over a small meal of roasted snake.

Edward had thought himself fit before this day but realised that he was no match for the seven men and two women that formed the elite group; not one of them were showing signs of fatigue. Even Charles seemed fine but Edward thought it was sheer willpower driving him onwards more than stamina.

The first time he'd lost his daughter he'd thought her dead and Edward knew that the commander would not make the same mistake twice.

His eyes had once again drifted to where the sky met the uneven plains which is why he nearly collided with one of the men. The man's name was Quil and he seemed to be the friendliest – the word not the best to use as a description – but he seemed to say a few more words than the others.

Looking around their small group he noticed that they'd all stopped and it seemed that Charles, Alice and he were the only ones who didn't know what was going on. He watched in silence as the two woman moved forward, slowly and carefully. One bent down and picked up something that turned to ash, the black particles drifting through her fingers as she brought it closer to her nose.

"Not far." She said to Sam. "It is still warm."

"Where Leah?" Sam asked the other woman who had circled out from where Emily still stood. They watched as she picked up a small knife and then pawed at the mossy stones. When she stood once more one slender arm pointed towards something that none of them could see yet but knew inherently.

Bero.

Bella was being taken to the Grecian capital and for the millionth time Edward wished he'd never left her side. Maybe then she would never had been taken and she would not have to face his half-brother, if that truly was their destination. They could possibly still reach her but Edward had a feeling they wouldn't make it before she'd been brought before the king who was known for his horrible temper and harsh punishments.

Deep down he had a sick feeling that maybe it was his fault she had been targeted but he shoved the thought aside and focused when Sam nodded and they once again continued their brisk run.

Just as the high walls of Bero came into view hours later so did the silhouette of a lone person. The figure was too big to be a woman or child so the quiet susurrations of swords being drawn was heard before the person became more visible.

He was a Barbarian and Edward saw red. He didn't stop to think why the man never drew his own weapons, or why he was alone or even why his face showed no malice, before he was upon him. His fist flew with spectacular speed connecting with the blonde man's jaw, the sound of teeth clicking together and then a groan as he lost balance was like music to Edward's ears.

Before he could move to strike again his sister's frantic face was in front of him and she desperately pushed against his vibrating chest. The fury of losing Bella finally finding a reliable target.

"Move Alice!" he snarled, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't…hurt him…do you hear me?!" she shouted back between pants and her unfamiliar tone snapped him out of his haze of fury. He'd never heard her raise her voice and he'd never seen her filled with so much anxiety. "You mustn't hurt him. He's here to help."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked in annoyance. "I'm sure he helped take Bella away."

"You're right," the man grunted as he unsteadily got to his feet, his hand rubbing at his reddening jaw. "I was part of the group that delivered her to Bero."

This time Alice needed the help of Sam and another of the Nine named Seth, both of their muscles strained to hold Edward who was desperate to slice the Barbarian to pieces. His green eyes turned dark in rage.

"Edward calm yourself! You're wasting time we don't have. Do you want Bella back or not?!" that seemed to finally get through to him and he shoved Sam and Seth off him. His hands pulling at his messy hair as he paced like a caged tiger of the courts.

"Explain." He huffed out impatiently and for the first time he noticed the sentinel position that Charles had taken in front of the Barbarian.

"It is true, Jasper is part of the group that took Bella but he left them and is now coming to help us get her back. He intended to free her after they'd reached Bero and had a chance of escape but his plan was ruined by Jaymes' general." Alice was no longer panting and she seemed to have calmed down minutely when she was sure that Edward wasn't going to attack again and it made him curious.

The only people she protected like that was her close family and friends. It also occurred to him that she knew his name already despite the Barbarian not mentioning it.

"So you had another vision which you decided to not tell me about. I should have known, you keep everything to yourself until it's too late." Edward spat out.

"Do not speak to me that way. I have told you that there are consequences to everything I see and every time I speak it out loud I am risking everyone's future." He immediately felt remorseful, his face heating from the shame of talking to his sister like they were enemies.

"I'm sorry Alice…you're right. Please forgive me…I just-" her tiny fingers over his mouth cut him off and he looked down into her forgiving, familiar eyes.

"I know brother," she whispered earnestly, gently gliding her hand over the skin of his cheek and he tugged her in for a quick hug. He released her when she drew back and walked towards the Barbarian who had been listening to their conversation with a studious curiosity.

"How long ago did Laurent take her off your hands?" Alice asked immediately and Edward watched in secret amusement when the Barbarian's eyebrows rose so high they risked getting lost in his scraggly hair.

"How did-"

"We don't have time. How long?" she asked more sternly, her eyes not once blinking or diverting from the deep blue of the Barbarian's.

"No more than four hours ago." He sighed, his hand rubbing over his bruised jaw again as he shot a glare towards Edward. "What you said was true, I was planning to lose Laurent in the crowd and take her to the docks. Our boats were waiting and ready to set sail where I planned to smuggle her aboard until we were far enough away. I then planned to circle around to Romena."

Edward didn't know what to say. This man _had_ been trying to help but he couldn't figure out why after their group had already killed most of the people of Creolle. "Why would you help her after what your men did to her village? What is she to you?"

Piercing blue met fiery green and then darted towards where Charles stood to the side. "Firstly, I have no control over what the men do out of my presence, I was unable to go with our initial group and for that I am sorry. Secondly, she isn't anything to me but I recognised her similarity to Commander Swan. I owed him a great debt from long ago and this would be my way of repaying it. It's no matter now anyway, I failed."

"At least you tried." Charles said.

"Too right you did." Edward muttered at the same time.

He deliberately ignored the irritated look that Alice sent him. "Why did you help Jaymes in the first place? You're men of the sea from another country, what made you throw your lot in with him?"

"Our sire was given no choice. He was to send two boats full of his best warriors or our lands would be overrun with Grecian's. The sire is in sick health. Jaymes knows this…and he also knows that any battle fought would be a blood bath on our side until we find a new leader."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Edward said in disbelief, there was no way that the men of Nordia could be forced to do anything they didn't want.

"Are you saying that I lie?" Jasper hissed, his hand trembling as it rested on his sword.

"I didn't say that, but it's fairly obvious you and your men have no honour by attacking those weaker than yourself. How are we supposed to believe what comes out of your mouth?" Once again Alice found herself pushing against a man's chest, this time she tried to restrain Jasper as his furious eyes narrowed over her head.

Edward enjoyed the moment for only a split second before he heard his sister gasp and stumble slightly. In seconds Jasper was on the ground again, his jaw the target for the second time and Edward held Alice tight to his chest.

"What? What is it?" he rushed out, his hand itching to reach for his blade.

"No, no Edward…he didn't do anything. I just…he's my Kindred…" she breathed out in disbelief. Of all the things that he expected her to say that had not even flickered through his thoughts.

"What?!"

"You heard her," Jasper mumbled as he regained his footing again. "And if you slug me one more time I'll cut off your hand." He said, blue eyes flashing with restrained anger.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between the three of you but every moment that we waste is another moment that Bella is getting closer to Bero and I cannot allow that. We must move." Charles said, his voice ringing with authority and frustration and Edward wanted to hit himself for even forgetting for a second.

"Sorry Charles, you're correct. You said it was only four hours or so of a head start?" he reluctantly asked the Barbarian.

"Yes. Laurent will take her directly to his master but I do not know what will happen after their meeting." Edward nodded and studiously ignored the fact that Jasper was almost touching his sister. When they hurried onwards he knew he'd leave his opinion over their union for a later time.

They had more important matters to deal with first.

 **AN: Thank you for your comments and feedback once again!**

 **I still love hearing your ideas of what's going to happen next so keep it coming and I hope you liked Jasper's appearance. I have to say he's one of my favourite characters (which might have to do with that smooth southern charm he exudes lol).**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating Wednesday's as normal (AEST (UTC +10:00)), and just to let you guys know there should only be a couple of chapters left. I hope you have another lovely week!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	9. VIII

**Hi! See me at the bottom for an author's note but right now here's another chapter. :D Enjoy!**

*** Chapter 8 ***

Bella had lost track of where they were going after they'd passed the city walls, having turned corner after corner. Walkway after another and she had a feeling that Laurent was doing it deliberately in case she attempted to flee. She'd only been with him for a few hours now and she already wished she was still with Jasper, or even better, still with Edward, Alice and her father.

Eventually they reached the palace and Bella immediately recognised the difference between Grecia's ruler and Romena's. Where she'd felt welcome and respected she now only felt cold and out of place; Bero's palace was impersonal whereas the Isolan palace had been built with love and elegance.

Laurent, ever impatient, uncomfortably gripped her wrist tighter and dragged her into the throne room where she saw several faces peering at her through the dim light. Obviously the king had brought in his council and any other lords who would wish to see what Bella could only assume was her execution. What she wanted to know before she was killed was why she'd been targeted, not once, but twice, and not only by Jaymes but his father before him.

She had no secrets of her heritage now and there was nothing special about her – like Alice had her sight – and she couldn't possibly understand what both kings of Grecia would need from her.

"Ah Laurent, I see you did not fail once again…I knew I made the right choice to send you off." A blonde haired man spoke; he sat upon the throne dressed in dark, royal clothing and lounged as if he were at rest in his quarters. What Bella could make of his face made her gasp as she took in his familiar features.

He was so much like Edward yet completely different and she was surprised to find that he looked only a few years younger than him as well; his father had obviously moved on from Elizbeth quickly after her escape. There was no denying their familial ties however, and she wondered if he even knew he had an older brother that would surely kill him when he came for her.

A small shuffle from beside the throne drew Bella's attention for the first time to the raven haired woman who rested on a large velvet cushion. She could just see a hint of the chain that led from the woman's ankle and realized she was no follower but a prisoner like herself.

The woman's icy eyes were trained on her in an unnerving manner which confused her, it felt like the woman was already acquainted with her; like they were the oldest of comrades despite never meeting before this day.

"You have certainly grown since you were to be brought here last, you are quite a beauty I must say." The king spoke, his long legs extending as he rose to his feet and sauntered his way to a stop right in front of her.

Also like Edward, he towered over her short stature; with Edward she felt protected but with his brother she felt as if she was standing before a poisonous snake ready to strike. "Have you nothing to say to me? No bow for a King?"

Bella wanted so badly to spit on his sandaled feet but reason stopped her; she had to buy time for Edward to find her, not cut short what was left of her life.

"Forgive me, my King." She gritted out, her head bow was all she could force her body to do but it seemed to please him as he smiled. His face was handsomely angled like Edward's but his smile was insincere and cunning and he strolled around her after Laurent let go of her arm and moved away. She felt his gaze on her like little ants were crawling over her exposed skin and she wanted so badly to disappear and run away that she missed the sound of movement.

One minute she had been standing and the next she had been pushed to the ground, her palms and knees scraped raw from the force of hitting the rough stone floor.

"That's better." Jaymes said, returning to his earlier position in front of Bella who dared not look up which was her second mistake. Jaymes' rough hands grabbed her hair and tugged her head to the right exposing her neck and shoulder. "Katelyn, my lovely, is this the mark you have seen?"

Bella wanted to struggle in his grip but fear kept her motionless as she noticed the woman – who had been as still as a statue up until that moment – speak for the first time, her voice calm but hiding a wealth of emotions. "Yes my liege. It is she."

"Excellent!" Jaymes cheered, letting go of Bella swiftly, her wince going unnoticed as she steadied herself with her raw palms. "I believe you must be confused as to why you are here, am I right?"

Bella looked to the ground once more and nodded as Jaymes took his seat back on the throne. His jade coloured eyes were cold now and they pierced straight through her; desperately she wished it was a different pair that she looked into.

"I will ease your mind then…my lovely Katelyn here has a very unique gift you see, she can tell the future and do you know what fate she has seen for me since my birth?"

Bella again shook her head, trying desperately to hide her shock at hearing of another Seer apart from Alice. "No my King, I do not know."

"She saw my murder…and at the end of the sword was a woman with a very special birthmark on her shoulder. In fact…" he turned his eyes to the woman who tensed at his sudden attention. "Is she not wearing the same garb as she is now? I remember you mentioning she wore green, such a unique colour it is."

"That is true my liege. She wears what I saw." Bella felt pity for this woman who seemed reluctant to answer every time she was asked a question. Unfortunately Bella was no help to anyone at that moment, not even herself as Jaymes sneered at her crumpled form.

"I see, well that must mean I have altered the course of my fate just in the nick of time. How fortunate for me…and to ensure that it stays this way, Laurent why don't you show our little guest her sleeping quarters for the night. She will need her rest for tomorrow's festival of course."

"Yes my King."

Bella had no idea what he was speaking of and it didn't look like he was going to explain so resigned to her fate and playing the waiting game she stumbled to her feet. Laurent once again firmly clutching her arm.

Right before she was dragged out of the room she spared one last glance at Katelyn and noticed the look – so similar to Alice's – in her eyes; she knew something. Whether it was something in her favour or not, Bella wasn't sure she'd ever find out. However, from just that one glance it seemed like the woman had come to life; finally woken from a dream or daze.

Hallway after hallway went by yet again and Bella avoided the curious and malevolent eyes that followed them. By the time they reached the stairs that led down to the holding cells her skin was crawling and the chilly, damp air that was flowing from the dark stairwell made her insides clench in panic.

She had no choice but to follow as Laurent dragged her behind him and it was as if a ghost held her when he blended into the dark stones that surrounded them; the narrow passageway barely able to fit one person width ways. The smell grew damper and muskier the lower they went and Bella could hear what sounded like water ahead and she wasn't wrong.

A small trickling stream ran down one of the stone walls, – which was covered in moss from the constant flow of water – across the length of the cramped space and out through a gated channel into the opposite wall. Bella didn't want to know what they used it for but the smell and what looked like dried blood wasn't giving her ideas of anything she'd want to find out.

She roughly saw the outlines of a few people in separate cells around them before Laurent roughly pushed her into the last empty one and slammed the door shut. The lock clicking into place echoed and bounced off the rocky walls.

Laurent said nothing as he turned and walked away and Bella shivered as the cold and damp really set in. She looked around her for some place dry to sit but couldn't see past the sparse light from a man-made hole behind her. If she leant close to the wall she could just make out a glimpse of the dusky sky but the longer she leant the wetter and colder she got and realised it wasn't worth it.

Defeated and alone she sunk to her knees and folded in on herself, her mind was blank. What was she supposed to do now? She had no idea if Edward knew where she'd been taken or if he even knew _who_ had taken her. It had felt like years since she'd seen him when in truth it had only been days and she missed him terribly; his absence was more bearable this time however. The knowledge that he was alive and well was the hope she forced herself to hold onto.

He'd come for her. He just needed time.

"Hello?" Bella's head snapped up at the sound of the distinctly feminine voice, her eyes squinting in hopes of adjusting to the gloom. All she could see was the faint outline of what she assumed was two people, one larger than the other and figured it had been the smaller shadow that had spoken. "My name is Rosalie…what is yours?"

Bella wasn't sure if she could trust the woman speaking but figured she was already in a tricky predicament, what more could possibly happen? "Bella." She answered.

"What have you been charged with?" the woman was fairly curious but Bella figured that there wasn't much else to do but talk whilst encased in a dark and miserable cell.

"The King's Seer had a vision that I would be responsible for his death. He tracked me down and now here I am…how about you?" There was silence and Bella couldn't help but think that they'd grown bored and stopped listening but she was proven wrong moments later when Rosalie's voice piped up again.

"My husband Emmett and I were put here for high treason…We were sent to keep watch of the king of Grecia and we failed. I fear if we are ever released we will never see our home again."

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked sadly, it was a terrible thing to have no home, relatives or friends to go back to.

"Because King Jaymes plans to march on our city after the Sun Festival and take it for his own. We were on our way to let our king know when we were caught and placed in here…I suspect we will be dead by the morning so we will never know what will become of our home."

"I'm sorry…" Bella whispered after hearing the grief in Rosalie's voice, a second later she was surprised to hear a deeper voice speak up.

"It is no fault of yours…the blame rests solely with King Jaymes. His reign has been brief but destructive with no one able to oppose him." Bella wanted to tell them that the situation might change in the not so distant future but she kept the knowledge of Edward to herself Just in case this was simply a trick to see what she knew, if anything.

"What about your king, would he not have enough men to overthrow King Jaymes when he marches on them?"

"He does, but without warning he will be taken off guard and will likely never have a chance to properly assemble our soldiers…even with Commander Swan _and_ his Nine…they will be defeated in an instant." Bella gasped at the name the man had spoken; he spoke of her father.

"What did you say your king's name was?" Bella asked, hoping she didn't sound too desperate and shaken.

"King Garrett of Romena…have you heard of him?"

She wanted to laugh at his question, not only did she know of him but her father and the king had been the last friendly faces she'd seen before getting taken. "I have…in fact Commander Swan…Charles…is my father."

Again there was silence and again Bella wondered what they were thinking.

"I'm sorry but I think you are confused. Commander Swan's daughter was killed with his wife many years ago. It is simply impossible." Rosalie said cautiously and Bella heard the tightness in her voice. They were most likely questioning her loyalties as she had of them.

"I am not confused…my mother _was_ killed that day, as was my friend. It was meant to be my fate as well but I managed to escape before they could capture me and only recently have I found my father once more." Bella could almost feel their doubt in the air and for some reason she didn't want them to feel that way. "Please, I'm telling the truth. I have no reason to lie…by tomorrow, I think I will be suffering the same fortune as you."

"If you are speaking the truth than I am sorry that you have been brought here. Commander Swan is a brave and good man and he does not deserve to lose his child for a second time." Emmett said and Bella desperately forced back her tears.

"You're right, he doesn't…" she mumbled, her hands closing around the rusty metal bars of her cell door as her head leant against them. "I wish I could be back in Isola, not only to see my father but because my Kindred is there as well."

They did not say anything after that and as the light faded the room grew colder, Bella's teeth could not be stopped from chattering, her lips as blue as the dawn sky. She would be getting no rest – and it seemed no food either – for another night and she wondered where Edward was at that moment.

***B***

" _I've seen you but I did not believe it." The dark haired woman said, her face showing her emotions and her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "I get the feeling, however, that all is not resolved. Come take my hand, I believe it will help you find your answer."_

 _She felt herself reply but could not hear what was spoken before the room around her changed to an open space filled with a jeering crowd and sand._

 _She looked everywhere taking in as much as she could before she disappeared from there as well. The walls that surrounded the open area were high and dirty while the sand was blinding under the sun that shone directly above her._

 _Shielding her eyes she watched as a beast feasted on a helpless man, his legs halted their jerky movements an instant later and the creature gnawed happily before suddenly growling at the new prey near it._

 _It was ravenous and powerful._

 _It was a woman. She was familiar and frightened. And seconds later she suffered the same fate as the man before her. Violent red covered the sand in that spot._

 _She wanted to run, to scream at the beast but there was no sound. Stupid. She should know by now it never worked._

 _Her surrounding's shifted once more and she was staring at the exact same space as second's before, this time thick black smoke distorted the view and between wisps she glimpsed the girl set herself free._

 _The beast tamed by a knife. Colourful shadows running everywhere._

"You will one day tell me what it means when you close off like that won't you?" Alice felt herself smile despite the morose aura of her group's camp and the horrible vision she'd just experienced.

Glancing towards Edward she was pleased to see that he was distracted, talking to Charles, his face showing his lack of sleep and his worry. They had just reached the outer walls of the palace of Bero and two of the Nine – Emily and Leah – had chosen to scout around and listen in on the town gossip.

Alice feared that she already knew what the hustle and bustle of the city was for, she'd just seen it but she kept the truth to herself. It would do none of them any good if their worry was intensified any more than it already was.

"Yes, it is only one of the many secrets we will share one day…I believe your lineage will be another." Her smirk was playful as his face paled in shock and he looked around to make sure no one was listening to them talk.

"How do you know this? I am the only living soul who is privy to that detail…you're a witch then?" his eyes were serious and held no malice but Alice already knew he'd be excepting of her birth-gift. He'd been glued to her side ever since she'd touched him and even now he was unafraid of the reason behind their attraction.

They were each other's Kindred and he seemed to be fine with that.

"I am no witch." She simply said and he heartily laughed when he realised she was going to say no more, his cerulean eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Darling woman, I believe you lie…you have bewitched me completely and I fear I will never be able to escape." Gently picking up her hand with his callused and larger one he placed a soft kiss to her palm and she felt like she was floating. She'd seen many others – in her visions – find their Kindred and had wondered at the feelings they experienced.

For the first time since she'd met Jasper – Barbarian and secretly a former lord of Brittani, Nordia's neighbouring country – she saw her future as clear as the crystals her mother hung around their home. They would be happy and in this vision she saw her brother safely wed to his beloved Bella as he accepted the rule of the Grecian empire. She knew what needed to be done and when the two woman of the Nine returned she already knew what news they had learnt.

It was the short-haired woman, Emily, which spoke first. Her voice soft as she looked towards her captain. "Commander Swan, we have word."

Alice sadly and expectantly watched as her vision played out; Charles sat up straighter and beckoned for the women to tell what they knew. Leah spoke next, her accent stronger than Emily's but unwavering despite her words.

"We heard no names whispered but we are sure your daughter is to be one of the tributes for tomorrow's festival. She is to be killed with five others when the sun is at its highest in the sky."

"That can't be right!" Charles shouted instantly, rising to his feet. Edward sat as still as stone, his skin turned white before he looked up to meet Alice's eyes; he'd sensed her gaze. Carefully concealing her emotions she let nothing show and sighed in relief when his piercing gaze eventually turned back towards the flames of the small fire.

"Maybe Jaymes knows of me and wishes to lure me in by using Bella. It is no secret that she is my weakness." Edward supplied, his voice rough with shielded emotions. "But it doesn't explain why she was sought out while still a child…"

"Yes…and if that was the case why would he take her only to kill her in the next moment before you could even arrive…he also sent no word. No messenger. It just makes no sense!" his face had long since blended into purples and reds of frustration and Alice knew he grew more restless by the minute.

"Was there any whispers of where they are being kept?" Charles desperately asked the two women, his eyes wild.

"There is none Captain Swan but we assume that she would be held in their dungeon cells until it is time for this festival to start." Emily was correct but Alice did not speak. If she had she saw Charles and Edward die by many soldiers' hands before even reaching the dark stairs that led downwards.

"Well then we shall find these cell's and check them. Did you see or hear anything that would give us a location? Did-"

"Charles, if I may." Alice interrupted and she felt all eyes on her, the silence absolute and sudden.

"What have you seen?" Edward asked and Charles turned until he stood facing her, giving her his undivided attention. Eyes so much like his daughters that it was painful to look.

"It is hard for me say and to do but we must wait until morning's light." She stopped to let the men vent their frustrations, as she'd seen. Continuing calmly when they'd settled a fraction.

"I wish to free her just as much but there is so much at stake here that one single little error will mean not only our death but the destruction of Romena as well." Alice knew she had Charles' curiosity now, his eyes worried.

"Is Jaymes behind this destruction?" he was very clever.

"I cannot say but I can assure you that if we do this how I've seen, many lives will be saved."

There was more silence and then Charles sighed deeply and slumped back onto the boulder he'd been sitting on previously. "What would you have us do Alice?"

"Thank you," she said first. Alice knew it wasn't easy for him to pass over the reins, not only because he was a leader of men but also because his daughter's life was at stake. "First…this is what needs to happen…"

 **AN: Thank you for your comments and feedback once again!**

 **I wanted to say sorry for the late post, Fanfiction has been having issues with the log in pages so I've only just managed to get in and upload this chapter.**

 **As I said last week there should only be a couple of chapters left including the epilogue and I hope you have another lovely week!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	10. IX

**Hi! I'm posting a day early because I have stuff on tomorrow so as usual see me at the bottom for an author's note but right now here's the final chapter. :D Enjoy!**

*** Chapter 9 ***

The jangling of keys snapped Bella out of her mindless staring into the dark, empty air and she turned towards the sound; the outline of several men the only thing she could see. This didn't bode well. There wasn't enough room for there to be so many soldiers unnecessarily and moments later they opened the cells around her and dragged out the prisoners.

She didn't have to wait long to find out if she would be taken as well when her cell door was swung open and her arm roughly grabbed. Her frightened eyes were wide as she searched in the cell across from hers only to find it empty.

Whoever she had spoken to had also been removed which meant that they were all being taken to their fate. All Bella could do now was hope that she would be able to free herself and if she couldn't, that Edward or her father would find her in time. Stumbling a few times as she was dragged through the empty palace, she could only assume it was late night or very early morning for the halls to be so deserted.

Her guess was proven correct when they reached the open air and the sky was a light pink; it was dawn and according to King Jaymes, the Sun Festival was to start this day.

"Where are we going?" She dared to ask the soldier who held her. His hard eyes turned to her and she saw him get ready to snap, he must have seen her despair and confusion though for he took a deep breath and answered.

"The arena."

Those two words were enough.

Even though she'd lived far from this city she had heard of the arena from passing travellers that had gone through Creolle. They'd told stories of the battles they'd seen, the warrior slaves who fought to the death, and also of the other ways they'd watched as people had died as punishment.

They had been horrible stories and Bella could never understand how others could watch such things and recall it with such excitement. She idly wondered if stories would be told of _her_ upcoming demise someday soon; Bella knew she could defend herself but not against seasoned killers out in the open with nowhere to run or hide.

They walked for a while and the neatly carved stones of the palace soon turned into roughly uneven rocks and eventually they reached the sky-high columns that led to the entrance of the arena. Bella avoided looking at the dark brown smears that surrounded the rusted gate, instead she held her head high and ignored the gritty feeling of the sand as it seeped into her sandals.

The place was covered in the stuff and she figured it made for an easy clean up afterwards; she was sure the soldiers appreciated it.

Ahead of her there were two wooden posts protruding from deep in the ground, their width was wider than at least two strong men side by side and at the base there were four leg chains, one on each face of the post.

Her stomach tightened as the soldier led her to one of the chains, securing the cuff around her left ankle, the coarse metal chafing at her delicate skin. Only when the snap of the lock setting in place sounded did she finally realize that her time was running out; if an interference did not occur in time than she would die a bloody death in this arena of sand.

Across the open space she watched as two men and a woman received similar treatment to her – the clinking of chains echoing through the air – and she figured that the woman was possibly the one she'd spoken to the night before. She was pretty with golden hair and cornflower blue eyes, her dress though stained and of servant quality was form hugging enough to show her tall and lithe physique.

She could only see the side of the man next to her but she could tell he had also spoken to her just by his size. She recalled the shape of his shadow the night before and knew she was right in her assumption. If Edward were standing next to him he would surely be dwarfed by this man whose muscles gleamed in the early morning light. His curly brown hair was short and when his gaze turned to hers she saw that his eyes were a light brown.

The recognition as his gaze met hers was enough to know he believed her story from the previous night. She watched curiously as he spoke to the woman, Rosalie, and she too looked Bella's way before smiling sadly.

A few minutes later some of the soldiers returned and Bella observed with rapt attention the objects they held; a few keys and a couple of basic short swords. One soldier mockingly spoke, laying a key and two rusted swords on the sand in front of Bella and the men chained next to her. "To give 'ye a fighting chance. It's the Sun Festival afta' all…the people want entertainment."

Bella didn't know what he meant but kept her eyes on the key after they walked off laughing as they teased the other prisoners. As soon as they were gone she stretched as far as the chain would allow her but found that all she could do was feel the pain of the metal ripping at her skin.

It seemed that the soldiers had deliberately left the items just out of reach.

Bastards.

"Move!" The man next to her grunted and she quickly scrambled out of the way as he leapt towards the key and the swords.

She knew before it happened that it was hopeless and she couldn't contain the cringe when she heard the bone in his ankle snap from the force. His howl of pain drew the attention of the others who had also been trying to reach their items but she deliberately avoided looking at the man. The smell of blood was slowly floating her way and she figured that the bone had speared through flesh.

As the sun rose higher in the sky and the temperature rose with it she felt the hopeless misery consume her more and more. She'd tried so many times to reach at least the key but no matter what she did it was always out of reach. She'd even taken her sandal off at one stage but almost cried when all it did was move the key further away from her touch.

Bella angrily pounded the sandy ground and then coughed after all that achieved was to raise a cloud of dust which only upset her more. It was useless, she couldn't free herself and the loud sound of an approaching, excited crowd meant that her time was up.

***B***

Edward huffed and yanked at the itchy brightly coloured material that threatened to choke him as he crouched out of sight next to Alice, Leah and the Barbarian who unfortunately stuck to his sister's side like a parasite. He knew he was being harsh and unfair but he didn't care at that moment. Maybe in the future he would _try_ to get to know Jasper better.

Maybe.

Scanning the area around them he numbly watched as men and women in similar attire flounced around excitedly, their voices coming out in a jumble of sound as they placed bets on who would survive out of the tributes if any.

Edward wanted to part their heads from their bodies as he once again glimpsed down into the sandy arena to see Bella sprawled in the sand. Her death he would not allow, and from what he knew of her spirit, she would not go easy anyway.

Alice – after somehow finding each of them enough material to blend in with the flamboyant colours of Bero – had separated their group into smaller units of three or four. Charles, Sam and Emily she sent to the north side of the arena. Embry, Seth and Quil to the east. Paul, Brady and Jared to the south and finally he crouched with his group of four to the western side which held not only the entrance to the arena but also the stairs to the palace.

"Why do we have to wait again? The sun is almost at its peak." He huffed in irritation. His patience wearing thin at being so close yet so far from Bella and unable to do anything. "Are you sure you saw this clearly?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you're doubting my visions once more and let it pass because I can only imagine how you're feeling. Just trust me and do as I said." Leah nodded and stayed silent and in place while Edward huffed once more and then finally concurred. "Jasper and I will not be gone for long. It's almost time."

He envied his sisters visions at that moment but most of all he envied her absolute faith that things would be okay.

"Hurry back." He simply said and returned to watching over Bella, her slender arm still outstretched as she tried to reach a small metallic object in front of her.

 _What was she doing?_

***B***

"It's this way." Alice whispered, her feet were silent on the stone floor as they skirted around columns that were the width of several men side-by-side. "I'm sure I saw a throne next to her."

"You still haven't told me who it is you're looking for…have you met her before today?" Jasper whispered back.

"No. I haven't…but I saw that she'll help me."

"I hope you're right. Should I wait outside the room to keep watch?"

"Actually, that would be best. I'm sure the people of Bero have seen Barbarian's coming and going for the past month so you'll hopefully blend in."

"True."

Alice hid her smile at his easy belief in her and the fact that he trusted her completely to guide them. Up ahead, she knew she was going the right way when they passed floor to ceiling red velvet drapes. The woman was on the other side of these and after a flash of a vision she knew that there was also a guard.

She signalled to Jasper to stay there and he nodded, his blue eyes turning watchful and lethal in an instant. He'd keep her safe.

Peeking around the drapes she checked every corner of the room for movement and when she saw none she stepped into the throne room completely. Sidling up behind the lone guard, and with a sound thump on the back of his head with her dagger, he was out cold and her eyes moved to the woman and knew they were right on track. _Hold on a little bit longer Bella._

"I've seen you but I did not believe it." The dark haired woman said. Her face mirrored her emotions and her eyes were glossy with the unshed tears that Alice had seen in her vision. "I get the feeling, however, that all is not resolved. Come take my hand, I believe it will help you find your answer."

Unafraid but excited to see what would happen when two Seers combined their powers by touch she hurried forward. "What is your name?" Alice quietly asked as she lifted her hand towards the woman's outstretched one.

"Katelyn."

Their fingertips met and the room exploded in a whirlwind of colours and dark shapes.

Alice's head was spinning – her hair flying around her face from a ghostly breeze – the only thing keeping her to the earth was Katelyn's fingers against hers.

Whispers. Places. People.

She saw everything. She saw everyone.

" _I know it's difficult but you must concentrate on only me. If you don't you will be lost to the voices and I cannot bring you back."_

It was Katelyn.

She was speaking to her. In her mind.

She didn't question it, instead putting all her energy into controlling the influx of stimulations so she could focus. Finally, when all she could sense was the other Seer one vision nudged at her conscience.

It wanted to be seen. It needed to be seen.

 _She was walking out of the throne room to the chamber that joined it. A basic mattress lay on the floor. Herbs and spices were held upside down by string, the flowers and leaves turned to dried husks._

 _Something in this room was calling her name._

 _Over there. A small drawstring bag. No. several drawstring bags._

 _Her ghostly finger's picked up one bag and turned it over onto her palm. Black sand. How strange._

 _But that energy? It wasn't anything of the human realm._

 _Whose chamber was this? Did Jaymes know he housed a concocter?_

 _It wasn't important. Blowing the black sand off her skin she jumped back when the tiny particles fell on the open flame of a candle and black, acrid smoke rose in a puff._

 _Oh? What's this?_

 _Pinching a tiny amount out of another bag she sprinkled it over the candle and again a plume of dark smoke rose upwards, concealing everything behind it._

 _That's what it was._

A sharp tug around her middle brought her back to staring at Katelyn who was also in a trance-like state. Seconds later – another painful tug – and she was once again in an arena.

 _Death. It was everywhere._

 _The beasts were unleashed. More than one. Swords flashing between colourful shadows and black smoke. It was choking so she stepped forward and out of the cloud._

 _Clearer. There was Edward, Charles, the Nine, herself and Jasper. They're fighting a good battle she thought. What was she supposed to see?_

 _She'd already seen what happened. But wait, something was different. Edward was not meant to be on the ground. Why?_

 _Oh no! Jaymes was about to-_

 _Bella!_

Another sharp tug and this time she fell to the ground. Heaving in deep breaths she saw movement from the corner of her eye and she turned to her side just in time to see Jasper, sword drawn, angrily bearing down on Katelyn. The other seer also in a similar state and could do nothing to defend herself.

"Jasper! No!" he stopped, just in time, and turned to her confused.

"She was hurting you and you defend her?"

"She wasn't…it was…the visions…the voices…" she panted out and her head slumped to the ground in relief when Jasper glared at Katelyn once more before sheathing his sword and rushing to her side. His rough hands gentle on her face.

"What can I do?" he worriedly enquired. "How can I help?"

"We don't have much time…please, help me stand…we need to hurry." He did as she asked and once she was standing she asked him to help Katelyn. To break her out of the chain that held her to the wall. He looked at her in confusion for a few seconds and then moved to do as she'd asked.

Katelyn was speechless as she stood as a free woman for the first time in years, wobbling a bit from the prior limited use of her legs as she tried to take a step forward.

"You have my thanks, Alice." Katelyn whispered and with Jasper helping to steady both women – Katelyn more than Alice – they made their way to what she told them was Laurent's chamber. The same one that Alice had visited during the vision.

Knowing what they needed she carefully picked up six bags, keeping one for her and Leah, she gave Jasper the rest and told him to quickly give one to each of their groups around the arena. She also told him the instructions for how to use it and with Katelyn's arm over her shoulder she headed back towards where Edward waited. He would finally be able to make his move, they had their distraction now.

***B***

Rising to her feet, Bella took note of just how many people had come to see the entertainment. There were hundreds if not thousands, all dressed in bright clothes. They sat and stood scattered around the stone seats that circled high above the walls that kept the prisoners contained.

She easily spotted Jaymes amongst everyone else; his dark clothes such a contrast to those around him. Sitting atop another throne – this one less impressive than the other – she could feel his eyes on her even from the distance; his smirk one of arrogance mixed with sadistic glee.

Choosing to ignore him her observations returned to the people who were starting to quieten down, this meant only one thing. The festival was about to start. Squinting from the glare of the sun hitting the sand, she tried to see if Emmett or Rosalie had managed to free themselves but could only make out their shimmering silhouettes.

Her ankle was sore and she was tired after having no rest or food for a few nights but the moment she heard Jaymes' voice bellowing out an order, all her senses went into overdrive. "Let the Sun Festival begin!"

There were shouts of excitement and jeers as Bella heard the sound of sliding metal to her left. Looking towards the noise her blood screeched to a halt as three lions slowly prowled out of the dark tunnel. One shook its scraggly mane, its head bigger than her torso and its body, despite being malnourished was fluid and strong.

The other two lions looked fairly similar and all of them held scars from, what Bella assumed, had been previous battles with other prisoners. At that moment she'd wished it had been the warrior slaves instead, at least they would have been somewhat predictable. Hungry beasts such as these ran on animal instinct which was normally fierce and violent.

She backed up so that she was as close to the post she was chained to as possible, the wood chaffing against the skin of her back as she kept her eyes on the animals. Not once did she look away or blink as they roared and circled their prey.

Their teeth – yellowed and glinting in the sun – were terrifying and she wished she had tried to reach one of the swords instead of the key. The men behind and beside her were just as quiet but she knew which of them would be attacked first. The scent of blood was strong in the air from next to her, the man's ankle still bleeding and broken. Despite the fact that she wanted to help, she knew she could do nothing for him so she slowly slid around the pole as far as her chain would allow.

She held her breath as moments later she heard the ear-splitting growls and shrieks – the crowd cheering – as the man was mauled. A tear slipped down, trekking over her dust-covered cheek. This would be her fate. A painful, horrific death.

She had to reach the key or at least a sword, she couldn't give up, she knew Edward would come for her and she didn't want him to find her dead when he arrived. Cautiously she sunk to the sand and peeked around the post, taking note that two of the three lions were occupied with their meal. The third was prowling around Emmett, Rosalie and the other man so she knew it wouldn't notice her move.

Carefully she slid forward, her eyes flickering between the sword and the lions, and she extended her arm as far as it would go. She could practically feel the heat rising off the steel and she knew if she took her sandal off again she might actually be able to reach at least the sword.

As she was reaching for her shoe a strange smell distracted her, it seemed to come from all around her and she gasped as she saw thick, black smoke rising from the stands in every direction. The crowd was now screaming in panic and she glimpsed people fighting in between the black wisps.

Bella was so distracted by the smoke and the chaos that she failed to notice one of the lions approaching her, its blood-matted muzzle quivering as it drew closer. Her heart leapt into her throat as it released another horrible roar and she saw the muscles of its hind legs bunch in preparation to pounce.

Desperately she tried to reach for the sword one last time. Pain bloomed in her ankle as the metal ripped at her skin and she grunted in frustration as her fingertips brushed the very tip of the hilt.

It was too late. The lion leapt and she braced for the pain, curling into herself so that she was at least a smaller target. She waited and waited, sure that any second she'd feel the lion's heavy weight crushing her into the ground but it never came.

Instead she heard a fierce growl and her head snapped up in time to see the lion land a few feet in front of her. She was confused when the dust settled. Not only because the lion wasn't getting up, but also because of the blood pooling around its still body; a gleaming and deadly knife sticking out from directly over its heart.

Bella quickly looked around her and noticed that the fighting had moved into the arena itself. Some of Jaymes' soldiers lay still while others battled unknown men and a couple of women. She'd never seen the fighters before but somehow knew that the weapon belonged to one of them and they were fighting for her. _Had Edward or her father come for her? Were they his reinforcements?_

She didn't have much time to think on it before she noticed that when the lion had fallen it had pushed the key within reach. Thanking the gods she quickly snatched it up and unlocked her ankle cuff. Wincing when blood beaded on the surface of her skin.

Getting to her feet she limped over to the nearest sword before heading over to check if the man who'd been chained behind her was still alive. He was and she quickly unshackled him and he thanked her before rushing towards another of the swords on the ground; she didn't stick around to see what he did next though. The metal of her weapon was almost blisteringly hot in her hand, but she gripped it as tightly as possible and ran towards Emmett and Rosalie. She sighed inwardly in relief when she noticed they were unharmed and that Emmett had managed to acquire what looked like a spiked mace.

Rosalie saw her coming first and got Emmett's attention. "Managed to free yourself I see…" he grunted, swinging the mace at the lion as it snarled. Its giant paw swiping through the air and knocking the weapon out of its way.

"Yes and I thought you'd like your freedom as well…after all you have a king to warn."

"True, but something tells me that these warriors will solve our problem for us." Rosalie said, her blue eyes held intelligence as she surveyed the fighting around them. Bella silently agreed and unlocked both their shackles after Emmett managed to land a glancing blow onto the lions hide.

***B***

He was so close. Bella was right there. Edward just had to get the advantage on the soldier he fought and then he could hold her safe in his arms. He'd never been so desperate to strike someone down and he knew he might feel terrible about it another day. At that moment however, the sound of metal breaking through leather was sweet music.

Before Edward could move towards where Bella stood back-to-back with a man and woman – fighting both enemies and beasts alike – he was bombarded with more soldiers. His frustration powered behind his blows until he was moving in a blur of speed, always quicker than the men he fought.

Leaning to the side to avoid a hit he swung around in a wide arc and his arm jarred as his sword struck the two soldiers nearest to him, slicing a gash in one's thigh and the other on his arm. Quickly finishing them off while they were distracted from the deep wounds he chanced another look towards Bella but found his eyes drawn by dark movement near her.

Jaymes. His half-brother.

He'd managed to make it into the arena where most of the fighting had moved to and his purposeful strides were heading straight towards Bella, a few guards flanking him. The curved metal of the deadly looking scimitar glinted in the sun and Edward knew that Jaymes was dealing with matters for himself.

Whatever reason was behind Bella's capture it was obvious that her death was a high priority. He couldn't let that happen.

Edward noticed Charles move to his side and that he followed when Edward rushed to confront Jaymes, only hesitating for a moment. "Go son, help her." Charles shouted as he sliced at one soldier's unprotected fighting arm. Nodding even though Charles couldn't see Edward was pleased that he was handling the guards, his half-brother was his to deal with and no one else's. Edward wasted no time and rushed towards his only living relative, lifting his weapon to strike.

Metal clanged in the air as Jaymes saw his approach and parried his sword so that it breezed past its target. Quickly regaining his balance he spun to face his brother once more; Edward had a slight advantage as they circled each other. He'd already found out about his heritage whereas it looked like Jaymes had known nothing of his older sibling.

"How is it you look so like my father?" Jaymes said, his voice carrying over the noise of battle as they circled each other.

"I guess it would be because he was my father as well. _Brother_." Edward made sure to add a mocking tone to his last word and he smirked when Jaymes' eyes narrowed in fury.

"That is impossible. He never spoke of another son."

"Trust me, it was a shock to me as well but I can assure you…as much as I hate to admit…we are blood kin." Edward wasn't looking to be accepted and he knew Jaymes would see him as an immediate threat and moments later he was proven correct. Jaymes growled viciously before moving to glance a strike that would have cut Edward in half if he hadn't of already dodged out of the way. Rolling under the strike, he used the slipperiness off the sand to slide out of reach before cutting a red streak across Jaymes' back.

Jaymes snarled and spun a kick into Edward's stomach and then they were a blur of metal, fists and kicks. Their skill was evenly matched but Jaymes held the advantage because of his choice of weapon. It was built for speed with its vicious curve where Edward's sword, while sturdy and well-built, was designed for lighter skirmishes.

Edward didn't let that faze him and managed to land hit after hit while only receiving minor cuts to his thigh and chest. It seemed they shared more than just blood; both were just as skilled in combat which Jaymes quickly realized.

Unlike his brother, however, he held no honour in battle and had many times stooped to cheating when he knew he was outsmarted and outmatched; this time would be no different. Jaymes liked being an only child and he wanted to return to that status before he dealt with Isabella.

Edward saw the calculation in his brothers' eyes. They held a type of cunning that he knew he'd do well not to ignore but still made the foolish mistake of glancing towards Bella. He had wanted to check if she was near and alright before realising too late that he'd given away his weakness without thinking. Jaymes' cunning smirk covered his face when he followed the direction of his line of sight.

"I guess you're here for the girl then?" Jaymes' voice was steady as he delivered another deeper cut to Edward's arm this time. "Or did you really just come to acquire the throne of Grecia for yourself?"

Quickly shoving his elbow into Jaymes' gut Edward spun away and once again they circled each other. Jaymes continued talking when there was no reply and Edward fought all of his instincts to attack without thinking from his brothers next words. "You can't be here for the girl I suppose…as comely as she is I wouldn't think anyone would risk their life for a dirty street whore. You _must_ be here for the crown."

Edward wished so badly that he could slice the ugly, knowing smirk off of Jaymes' face but in the next breath they were sparring again; steel and blood flying. Edward was finally gaining some ground when suddenly his foot caught on something heavy. He felt himself falling backwards, the scimitar slicing the air where his head had been.

Before he could get back to his feet he cursed in surprised pain as a handful of sand was thrown into his face. The sharp grains blinding as he dropped his weapon and desperately tried to rub it away.

***B***

' _Edward?'_

Bella thought she'd been hearing things when she'd heard his voice – the tone one of outrage – but when she turned she finally glimpsed her Kindred. It looked like he'd been fighting Jaymes' when he'd tripped over a dead soldier and Jaymes had taken advantage of his distraction by throwing sand in his face to blind him. Now Edward was defenceless, his weapon laying uselessly at his side.

The cheating bastard was grinning as he lifted the sword to deliver a fatal blow and Bella's world slowed to a crawl. She was the only one close by, she realized.

Her father, who she'd just noticed was also there, had his hands full with two stubborn soldiers while the others of their group battled even more. Even Jasper was there but he was too far to be of help so she put all her focus and energy into running towards Jaymes.

She had to make it.

He could not be responsible for the death of another of her loved ones.

She wouldn't allow it.

She jumped over a collapsed soldier, ducked another's sword, slashed at one more. Just as the tip of Jaymes' sword touched Edward's chest – right over his heart – she managed to reach them. Her cry was so fierce that those around them paused to see who had made such a frightening sound, only to see Bella shove her rusted short sword through Jaymes back. The blade coming out dripping on the other side and Jaymes stared down at it incredulously.

She couldn't see if she'd managed to make it in time from where she was – overshadowed by Jaymes' shuddering body – but she heard the grunts and gurgles of a dying man and she hoped with her whole heart that they didn't belong to Edward.

Bracing one hand against his back she shoved and then pulled with the other to release her blade, hot blood sprayed over her clothes but she didn't care as Jaymes' slumped to the ground in a dead heap.

Finally, there before her was a stunned, unharmed, red-eyed, Edward. His striking green eyes held bewilderment at first but then awe as he noticed just who had saved him.

"Bella." He breathed in disbelief.

***B***

Katelyn never thought she'd live long enough to see her vision come to pass but now she had. The girl she'd seen from childhood to adulthood had finally fulfilled her destiny.

Katelyn realised, however, that not only had the young girls' destiny been fulfilled but her own was just beginning. No longer was there a sword hanging over her husband's life for her cooperation. No longer did she have to be a murderess.

She'd been aiding the young Seer, Alice, fight off a few soldiers when she'd seen Bella drive her sword through Jaymes' back. Her birthmark glowing in the sun as it peeked out from behind her dress the colour of the deepest forests.

Finally.

After all these years.

Suddenly another thought shook her to the core. Katelyn could finally return home. _But would her husband have waited for her for so long?_ She thought to herself and she gasped when her eyes landed on Charles. The commander was busy rounding up the soldiers who were surrendering after the death of their king as his Nine took care of the last beast.

***B***

Edward was in awe.

He was the luckiest man in the world to have been gifted with such a brave and fierce Kindred. Bella stood in shock, her breaths coming in pants as she held her firm grip on the rusty sword that had saved his life and many others. Her dark hair was glimmering in the sun and wild around her face and her skin glowed in the bright light.

She was magnificent.

He leapt to his feet, his stinging eyes forgotten, and he gently cradled her face between his palms. Slowly leaning down he brushed his lips over hers, the familiar energy simmering in his blood and then he deepened the kiss until they both forgot their surroundings. Distantly, he heard a thud as Bella dropped her sword and circled her arms around his middle. Her warmth was hotter than the sun that bared down on them and her love the sweetest thing in the world.

By the gods he'd missed her terribly. Leaning back he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and their breaths mingling between them.

"Edward." She simply said and it held so many emotions he couldn't place them, all he knew was that it echoed how he felt at that moment.

"Don't ever do that again." He muttered, his lips pulling up in the corners. "I think your father and I aged several years after we'd found you gone."

"I tried to escape…to make it back but I-"

"Shh…it's okay. I know Bella, you're a fighter. You'd never give up if there's even a small chance of surviving."

She tearily smiled up at him and he felt his heart shudder in his chest. Her smile was another thing he'd missed and something he'd hope he could make her do forever. "You think you know me so well."

"I do Bella…my soul knows it's met its match."

"You shouldn't say things like that otherwise you'll never be rid of me."

He laughed and held her closer in the circle of his arms. "Do you promise?"

"Of course."

A clearing throat behind them startled the cosy pair and Edward turned to see Charles waiting patiently, sword sheathed as his Nine dealt with any remaining troublemakers.

"Papa!" Bella shouted and ran into his open arms. Edward noticed the wet sheen of Charles' eyes but he knew he'd never cry in front of his men and especially in front of his enemies. Even if they were no longer a threat.

"You're not hurt? You're in one piece?" Charles grumbled, holding his daughter by the shoulders at arm's length.

"Yes papa, I'm fine. I was in good company up until yesterday." She mentioned, her eyes flickering towards Jasper as he came to stand behind Charles. Alice at his side. Edward heard approaching footsteps from behind him and turned to see the man and woman who'd fought alongside Bella. They came to a stop next to Charles who smiled widely.

"Emmett…Rosalie. You're a sight for sore eyes the both of you. I'd feared you'd been caught when we'd heard nothing from you for a few days."

"It was a close call." Emmett said and he curled his arm around Rosalie's waist, bringing her into his side. "Rosie and I are thankful for your daughter's help and that of yours and the Nine."

"Nonsense my boy…we take care those who are our own. I'm glad you're here." Charles said as he clasped a hand on Emmett's wide shoulder before turning at the sound of a woman's voice behind him. They watched on in curiosity; Bella returning to Edward's side. Her tiny arms circling his waist and his arm curling around her shoulders as he placed a light kiss to her brow.

Edward hadn't seen the woman before but she stood by Alice and they seemed to have already met; her ebony hair was glossy in the sun and her blue eyes were almost clear in the daylight glare.

"Charles." She simply said and he shook his head as if he was seeing a mirage.

"My lady Queen? You have been here all this time?" Edward was confused, Jaymes had not been married.

"Yes…I was kept by Caius and then Jaymes after him." Charles was speechless.

"Garrett will be pleased to see you return my Lady Katelyn. He has not been the same since you were gone."

"He has not remarried?" Katelyn asked in surprise.

"No…he has had faith that you would return one day. He did not believe that you were gone from this world even though he could not find you." Charles paused uncertainly and then asked the question he so obviously needed to ask. "But what of Alistair, does he still live?"

Katelyn's icy blue eyes darkened in sadness as she replied. "I'm afraid not. He fell by one of Caius' swords when my carriage was first ambushed. He died defending me."

"Garrett has had an idea all of these years but he never wanted to admit that his brother was dead because then he would have to consider that you were as well. He just couldn't do it."

"I understand and I cannot say how relieved I am to hear he is still mine." Her smile was startlingly entrancing and if Edward had to guess, the first in a long time.

"I believe the feeling will be mutual." Charles replied with a small bow and a smile as he took her hand in his to lead her away from the blood and sand.

Edward was getting overloaded with information with every new person that was found. In a matter of seconds they'd not only retrieved Bella, but King Garrett's lost wife and a few of Romena's people.

Glancing towards his sister he noticed that for the first time in a while she looked relaxed and at peace and he figured that her visions had successfully been brought to life. There was serenity in the land and Edward knew that if he took the throne – with the help of the Grecian Signet ring he still wore – then he would strive to keep it that way.

With Bella by his side of course.

 **AN: Thank you for your comments and feedback once again! I want to especially thank those of you that stuck with me throughout the whole story, I hope it was enjoyable and a fun read.**

 **This was the last of the general chapters so there is only the epilogue to go and hopefully I'll post it on Saturday so there isn't too much of a wait, YAY! :)**

 **I hope you have a fantastic week!**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	11. Epilogue

**Hi! I'm finally posting the Epilogue so I hope you enjoy the very last chapter. :D**

*** Epilogue ***

Bella screeched in utter pain and her body trembled from exhaustion. She'd been in the same spot and position for hours now and she wanted to just get this over with. All Bella knew was that she was going to murder Edward when she could move again.

"Are you sure this is normal?" Edward asked as he tried to hide his cringe, his wife was squeezing his hand so hard that he was sure when she let go the bones would be shattered. Shoving that thought away he let her continue if only to alleviate some of her hurt.

The midwife, whose name was Renata, smiled at him in amusement as she calmly moved around the room. Occasionally sending an assistant to fetch more water or another fresh bed cloth.

Bella had gone into labour the previous night and had been in agony ever since and it irked him that despite being King he had no control over the following matters. He wanted his child out, healthy and strong, but he wished that it didn't cause his wife so much agony.

He felt the tremors of her small body first before she cried out again and squeezed his hands impossibly harder; he'd placed himself behind her so that her back was braced against his chest, giving her rest and leverage.

"My love, it will be over soon…isn't that right Renata?"

"Yes my King, do not worry so much. It is the way of life unfortunately, but the Queen and the child are just fine."

"How can you be so calm and certain?" He asked incredulously as Bella screamed once more. Her body curling in on itself as much as her large stomach would allow.

"My King, I have birthed many a babe…'tis my job." She said jubilantly as she came to a stop right in front of Bella's trembling legs.

Three hours later another cry replaced Bella's.

This one tiny and constant.

Edward made sure that Bella was comfortably resting against him as Renata placed their baby girl in her arms for the first time. The rest of the room faded away as he stared down at the tiny eyes that blinked from the brightness of the world.

"She's beautiful." Bella sighed. "And look Edward, she already has your hair." She tiredly laughed, gently caressing the light coloured tuft atop her tiny round head.

"Indeed she does…but I believe she has inherited the Swan family eyes." The little bundle started squirming at the sound of her father's rumbling voice. Small hands and fingers curling and uncurling as they reached into the air and little gurgles burst forth.

"I couldn't be happier my love." He mumbled into Bella's dark curls. "Thank you my stunning wife."

"I should thank _you_ Edward, it wasn't too long before I met you that I was thinking of how empty my life was. Now I have more family than I can handle." She quietly laughed and Edward joined her.

She was right of course.

A year prior and several months after his coronation both of their parents and Marie, along with her young charge Michael, had made the move to Grecian homes that were built alongside the palace. Even his sister with her new husband had found their home there, Jasper fitting in surprisingly well as second-in-command of the elite guard of Grecia; Charles having happily accepted the position as commander once more. With blessings from Garrett of course.

Katelyn had returned to Romena and her husband – under Emmett, Rosalie and the Nine's protection – and both empires were now considered allies instead of the enemies they once were. The truce had also allowed the Barbarians relief as well and their newest king had vowed they would keep their distance as long as the Grecians and Romenian's did as well.

There was only a tiny black spot in their happiness and that was Laurent. After the fighting had ceased they'd realised that he wasn't one of the fallen or the captured. In fact he was not seen at all after securing Bella in her cell. Edward had hoped that he had simply ran away, from what Bella and Jasper had described of him however, he knew that it wasn't so.

If Laurent returned it wouldn't be for anything good.

"Your Queen is now presentable for visitors my King, shall I escort them in?" Renata asked and Edward knew about the fairly large group of worried and excited family and friends that awaited outside. After getting Bella's approval he nodded for Renata to do so and she left with the other maids right behind her.

"You know our precious girl will be crying in minutes after she is passed from arm to arm?" Edward asked sardonically, his relatives and Bella's were quite the mix.

"I believe you are correct in your guess but our girl needs to learn of the feelings that come from the love of a family." Not once did she take her eyes from their daughter and Edward already knew she would be a mother any child would be lucky to have.

"And she will…" he said unsure of how to bring up his next question.

"I know you want to ask something so just ask…I believe I once said that you would never be rid of me and it still holds true no matter what you say." He kissed Bella's forehead and smothered his laughter against her soft skin.

"Clever girl…I wished to ask if you were still happy with the name. I would like to have it arranged when everyone asks."

"Of course. I think it's a wonderful name and I feel it suits our baby girl. After all, she will grow to become as wise and beautiful as her namesakes were."

From the first day they'd found out Bella was with child, Edward had already had a name picked if it was to be a girl. Bella had agreed wholeheartedly and when their family eventually made their way in and asked for her name he proudly answered.

"I present to you all our beloved Elizbeth Renee."

Charles was the first to hold the little pink child, Bella and Edward hiding their laughter as his trimmed beard quivered when he tried to halt his awed tears. He cleared his throat several times much to everyone's amusement before speaking in an emotionally gruff voice.

"It's the perfect name BeBe…she is stunning."

Huffing out a shaky breath when Elizbeth curled her tiny fingers around one of his much bigger ones. She had already wrapped him around her tiny little pinkie and Edward discerned that she would be one spoilt little princess. Especially from the looks Esme and Carlisle couldn't contain.

Edward figured he'd have to _try_ to at least curb the grandparents' bad habits at some stage. For that moment in time though, as his baby girl was passed around – eventually crying as predicted – he figured he'd enjoy his blessings from the gods. Hugging Bella closer he simply sat and enjoyed the joyous atmosphere.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered on a breath and he kissed her soft lips before replying.

"And I you."

***The End***

 **AN: I want to say a massive thank you for all those who read, commented and gave me feedback once again! I'm sad and kind of lost now that it's finished but I do have several stories in progress so hopefully they will distract me lol.**

 **I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel but I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, I've come up with a detailed summary but not much else at the moment.**

 **I hope you have a fantastic week!**

 **Bye for now lovelies! :D**


End file.
